


睡美人

by brightnight



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, 龙与半精灵
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight
Summary: 龙与半精灵的故事，Fate金枪。R18，有女装，注意避雷。





	1. Chapter 1

【1】  
乔戈里峰啊！  
云朵缭绕你的足踝，  
雄鹰伏在你的掌中，  
太阳从你肩膀升起，  
——照耀大地。  
《睡美人》  
故事开始于乔戈里峰神秘而无有生灵胆敢僭越的峰顶。  
“哇啊——”  
迪卢木多翻身便知道不好，本想一个鲤鱼打挺跳起来，奈何腰酸腿也软。于是他咽下冲到喉咙口的半声惊呼，被迫检阅了此地主人一小部分的收藏品，并与其中的一些进行了更“亲密”的接触。如果这里能有个旁人来说明下情况，就是：夭寿啦金币山上有人滚下来了。  
这么说不严谨。  
首先这不是金币山，其次滚下来的不是人。  
只要是亮闪闪、价值不菲的，都是老龙的收藏品。金币只占了前项，充其量也就是起到为这个能闪瞎人眼的洞穴镀上令人欢喜的颜色。  
迪卢木多原地扭动了一下四肢，果不其然被滚落时扯到的一条金链子不知怎么绕成了粽子。意思意思地挣扎了两下他就放弃了，一心一意往外挪去。  
小时候不懂事，有次带了核桃，到这里问巨龙吃不吃。巨龙想了想，摸出一块淡蓝色、不规则的晶石开始砸。后来在神殿听到授课长老用怀春少女般的语气说出存世的十大神器之一，“沧海的眼泪”被精灵族守护神收藏，年幼的半精灵看到图像，很不给面子地对着那张叠满褶子的老菜皮笑了起来。  
淡蓝色、不规则。  
长老爷爷我三天前吃过用神器砸出的核桃仁哦。  
总之镶墙里好看的宝石和铺一地的金币除外——那些叫装饰品——这里的每样东西都不简单。  
精灵是天性纯洁，喜欢干净的生灵。就算是半精灵，在这满是“事后”味道的洞穴里也呆不下去。迪卢木多觉得再多呼吸两口，自己一定会被污染坏了，肤色变深头发变白，从此再不能接触阳光，只能缩在地底。然后在某一次战争中对上自己的精灵同僚，兵刃相向。他浴血而战杀至神殿……最后被精灵的守护神一口龙炎……  
该死怎么老是想到这条混账老龙。  
迪卢木多愤愤地停下了幻想。他的手臂被并着锁在一起，双腿也是，现在往外挪、后面还拖着一条长链子的样子一定蠢透了。更别提还有黏黏的液体随着动作流出来，他恨恨地磨牙，仿佛这样就能把随之浮现的美妙记忆再次碾碾碎。  
这是报复，低级的报复。  
时间回到他们上次见面。  
“真的要在这里做么？”迪卢木多伸手拔起了地上插着的一把宝剑，寒光潋滟。  
“我要是你我就不会去摸，小宠物。半神器等级的冰系附魔，只要一下，你就可以在我这里永远呆下去了。”这条该死的老龙用更欠抽的语气问他想把自己摆在哪里，放门口还是挂起来。  
为了自己的生命安全，迪卢木多进行了苦口婆心的劝说和艰苦卓绝的反抗。  
不过要他相信这次他来，虽然地点无甚变化，但不见了所有锋利的魔法武器是抗争的胜利，他宁可相信是上次做到一半那道口子划的够深——死灵附魔。  
他摆的。  
不过效果是腐蚀还是痛感加深就不知道了。  
“呼——”半精灵终于呼吸到了第一口新鲜空气，感觉几乎要重生。趴在崖边向下张望，是连绵无际的白色云海翻腾不尽，偶尔露出几座灰黑的山顶尖儿，旋即又被淹没不见。阳光将厚厚云海晒的好似一张铺满白亚麻的大床，耸耸鼻翼就能闻到那种松软、温暖的味道。在大陆最高的峰顶本来是空气稀薄的极寒之地硬是用魔法造成了一方仙境。  
“啪！”  
洞穴中传来一个响指，伴随着淡淡的命令:“清理掉，恢复原状”，响起了水流的声音。金属链子在赤足的踩踏下发出清脆的碰撞，一步一步，越来越近，直到迪卢木多腰上一重——一只脚踩在了他的腰椎上。身子不由自主地一颤，熟稔至极的触碰让他觉得腰又有点软了。  
“哦亲爱的小饼干，呆在里面会让你受潮么？我原以为精灵都是有点矜持的。”温热的水流一并打湿了地上赤裸的身躯，对方并不介意一起分享魔法带来的便利和舒适。  
“放开我。”迪卢木多不满地扭动起身子。可是对方一脚踩死了链子一脚踩他背，稳稳地把他的反抗压下去。但从头顶丢下来的话语无异于往小火苗上泼洒油滴：“别闹，你要是喜欢露天，我一会儿会满足你的。”   
火冒三丈。  
如果没记错的话，迪卢木多昨晚来这里的时候看的是夕阳——现在已经是日头高悬的正午。至于做了几次他是真记不得了，耳边全是这熟悉至极的声线在喋喋不休，戏谑、懒洋洋却任性的要死！现在还搞得好像欲求不满是他一样！迪卢木多一声不吭，把双腿和双手一起敲在了地上，擦了擦脸上的水，恼火地用上力弓起背脊。  
重新把真的生气了的小宠物踩了回去，“自己解，咒语都是一样的。”  
“吉尔伽美什你知道节制两个字怎么写么！”  
“吉尔伽美什你的恶趣味敢不敢用自己身上！”  
“吉尔伽美什啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”  
根本就不需要猜，如果吉尔伽美什的那些鬼东西有解，一定会，且只会是这自恋狂的真名。当然迪卢木多很不甘心单喊名字，搞得好像自己求他一样。  
正在洗浴的吉尔伽美什显然把这种程度的叫骂当成了背景音，低头欣赏起脚下起伏的结实脊背上一道道曲折蜿蜒的红痕——用魔法加热金币，不宽不窄的钝边便能轻易留下印记。不用把他翻过身来也知道，正面更精彩。  
眼下他的整个身躯都渐渐染上薄红，因为水温。  
迪卢木多正在面临极大的危机，有两样东西他和吉尔伽美什简直不在一个次元上——脑回路和皮厚程度。巨龙，巨龙都是拿岩浆漱口的，在火山口泡澡的。所以是觉得水温不够么！要被烫熟的危机让挣扎开始真正剧烈了，玩笑一样的怒火一下子无影无踪。  
水温安定地上升着。  
氤氲的蒸汽兜住自上而下的声音，它模糊而潮湿，在昨晚时时顺着半精灵尖尖的耳廓梳理着上面的细绒，“来嘛，就在这里嘛。”“我们玩点新的，用这个吧。”并且热气腾腾，喷在那个同样滚烫，瑟瑟发抖的躯体上，“乖孩子，就是这样。”“我的小宠物……”  
链子的坚固程度让人绝望，一点没有要松开的意思。这意味着他只能暴露在热水下，承受着。昨晚留下的印记对于温度更为敏感，他简直觉得落入了火焰编成的网中，意识一刻也待不下去，都被蒸发走了聚在头顶，钝钝团一团。  
于是身体对于感觉的回忆就占了上风。无法反抗，无能为力，加之对象的唯一性，迪卢木多不由得发出了一声呜咽。他不觉得水烫了，更鲜明的热度从角角落落里钻了出来，夺回了炙烤神经的权利。  
就像是接到了什么指令一样，它们向着某个方向汇聚，舔舐沿途遇到的每一个细胞。迪卢木多狂乱的扭动变得趋于意义不明地磨蹭，他用力喘着气。背部被踩压，身体摩擦过地面，光滑的金属链子，感觉敏锐地可怕，他甚至能感受到吉尔伽美什的视线投注在他的后颈。  
相似的灼热，同一个人，烧热的金币贴紧皮肤，炽热的水流蜿蜒淌过。仿佛下一刻就要被烧熟的认知让身子更加绷得死紧，像一只天敌逮到的幼兽，一下子僵直了任由摆布。仅有的意识在反复安慰自己：这个人不会伤害自己。  
终于，他几乎是喘泣的大喊：  
“吉尔伽美什！”  
水停了。  
“我洗完了。”吉尔伽美什宣布，他俯下身拉起瘫软无力的身子挂在自己身上，欣赏了一下半精灵挣得发红的眼眶，伸出舌头舔走了一滴水珠——有点咸，大约是滑过了那颗泪痣的缘故。  
“Gilgamesh.”链子顿时松脱下来，死蛇般地躺在地上。吉尔伽美什叹了口气说：“这次挂的不冤，你的精灵语发音真是一点长进都没有，连神器都不认。”  
“诶？”半精灵显然还没有回神，直到吉尔伽美什的手摸上了某个仍然僵直的器官：“不过这里倒是长进不少。”  
肩膀一痛。  
吉尔伽美什扭头看了看一排整齐的牙印：“胆子也越来越大了。”迪卢木多几乎是咬着嘴里的皮肉让愉悦的气声不要滑出来：“解释一下？”尽管他们之间常常会发生这种一方主导、相当粗暴的性爱，但是通常都秉着“可持续发展”的底线，不至于从昨晚连续到第二天中午了。  
“啧，解释？”他拨弄了一下手里的那玩意儿，嘲讽道：“想的太多。”迪卢木多金眸略微涣散了一下，再度聚焦时几乎要飘出杀气。  
“本王还想问你，赏了你这么多东西，竟然还是没过，究竟是不是废的。”此话一出，迪卢木多的气势顿时弱了些，好像是想起之前信誓旦旦说一定能摆平时候打的包票。“现在我觉得那群老东西除了把年纪都活去了狗身上外，还算有可取之处。”吉尔伽美什恶劣地大笑了起来：“刚才那种情况，你都发不准我的名字，别说叫你用精灵语背诵十三树历了。”  
伴随着他的笑声，水流再次从头顶某处涓涓流下，当然这次是正常的水温，吉尔伽美什绅士地伸手意思你自便。被烫的通红的肩膀危险地颤抖了一下，可怜的迪卢木多似乎是刚刚才感受到温差的残酷。  
他恼火地离吉尔伽美什远了点，开始清洗身体。清水所过之处，昨夜欢爱的痕迹如颜料一般褪去，不必说一定是这个家伙的手笔。吉尔伽美什看起来丝毫没有移开目光的打算，迪卢木多迟疑了一下，才慢慢把手指探向了自己的后穴。他一手撑着地维持着平衡，尽管昨夜做的不少，直接将手指伸进去也略有些不适。食指的第二指节上有握剑的粗茧，略一搅动他撑地的手臂便摇晃起来，好不容易才在膝盖的帮助下再次站稳，视线就尴尬地落在了前面那个未曾被抚慰的部位。  
没有抓持物，视野开阔，微风习习。  
迪卢木多从未觉得这里这么讨厌过，更别说一直盯着他看的那个人脸上写满了“快求我啊，无论前面后面我都很乐意的”。对峙不到一会儿他就放弃了，刚才一番挣扎让液体倒流了不少，手指的长度根本不够。  
“吉尔……”  
毫不意外地，吉尔伽美什发出了一声得逞嗤笑，伸出一根手指——一个迷你的水龙卷转瞬成型，飞速旋转，“我有些担忧——”  
“恩？”   
“小宠物的口味越来越重了怎么办。”吉尔伽美什的语调太过兴高采烈，生怕纯洁的迪卢木多听不懂地做了个“灌肠”的嘴型。  
“……”迪卢木多虽然已经做好了准备，求吉尔伽美什就要忍受他那张喋喋不休的嘴。但这不代表他能忍受那一副“是你求我玩你”的表情。事实上以他的经验来看，用光他的教养都不一定能过的了第一关，比如说现在。  
“该死——”  
“您可以试试我的剑有多稳。”迪卢木多打断了吉尔伽美什的咒骂。  
他们之间的状况更像一个拥抱，迪卢木多扑向凑近过来的吉尔伽美什，从背后拧住他的双手，用膝盖顶着他的胸膛。一把通体绯红的长剑截断了后方，这个姿势变扭得不属于任何一种擒拿术。  
“盛大的愤怒……”你用我送你的剑对我不敬？  
“至少我不想让您脸着地，虽然什么姿势都不会影响使用魔法。所以现在，赶紧。”迪卢木多出声催促，他同样不舒服，放下剑把吉尔伽美什的脸按在地上才是标准的姿势。  
以人类身躯和一个有着三次屠龙战绩的半精灵对抗是不明智的。吉尔伽美什再没多一丝废话，控制着水流进入了迪卢木多的身体。  
精灵是风的宠儿，森林的友人。这意味着他们在速度方面有着天赋优势，以及能通过森林传播并接收消息。可惜的是半精灵的耳朵除了遗传到密密麻麻的神经，可以做半个敏感带外，并没有辨识讯息的能力。  
末了吉尔伽美什狠狠咬住迪卢木多尖尖的耳朵，听他发着抖倒抽了一口凉气：“或许我应该看一下你的实战成绩。”  
此时迪卢木多已经把剑收回了无限项链里，这条项链形似一块金光闪闪的牌子，上面镌刻着龙的真名，只要一个念头，就能享用其中足以装得下半个大陆的空间。反正从头到脚都是吉尔伽美什给的，他光棍的很。  
“您不必浪费那个时间。”他改为搂住了吉尔伽美什的脖子，“他们都打不过我，怎么测得出？”  
“哦？”吉尔伽美什似笑非笑地活动了几下手指，满意的听到了半精灵隐忍的喘息。白色蒸汽笼罩了两人，令人想入非非的声音不断从中传出。  
……


	2. Chapter 2

【2】  
迪卢木多现在的脸色很难看。  
不全是因为身上的女装，老实说不同属性的魔法元素汇聚出肉眼可见的颜色，用极高的速度拉出无数丝绦交缠编织，过程足够绚丽。  
也不全是他在目不转睛地盯着吉尔伽美什玩洗澡水：它们变成一圈一圈冉冉上升的云雾，在脱离洞穴控温结界的瞬间化为冰晶载浮载沉，折射出七彩的光芒——精灵对美好的事物总是移不开眼睛，就算心里对那是什么玩意儿清楚的和明镜一样。  
“才刚刚天亮，你就萎成这个样子了？”当然也不是吉尔伽美什的嘲笑，虽然人形的巨龙长的也好看——他对这位巨龙陛下喜欢什么晨间活动清楚得就犹如他清楚这里每一块金币和宝石。  
“已经是中午了。”他黑着脸纠正道。  
一张精致的羊皮纸漂浮在空中。  
纤毫毕现的草叶纹络，夸张纤细的精灵文字，满蕴魔力的鲜红纹章。  
——迪卢木多·奥迪那尚不具有成为一名合格的刀锋舞者的能力，兹考核决定驳回申请。  
考核长老联名  
无限项链打开了一个小孔，迪卢木多掏出了一条缀满宝石的手链，对吉尔伽美什招了招手。后者勉强从金币堆上坐直了，右手一摆就清空了周围——他竟然坐在一张木椅上。  
精灵恩奇都与黄金龙王吉尔伽美什联手击败了守卫杉木林的怪兽芬巴巴，开辟出了翡翠森林。黄金龙炎熔铸了长长的琉璃墙，魔法“生命禁绝”阻隔了南面沼泽中凶暴的魔兽。恩奇都则开创了神殿，刀锋舞者的利刃游走在翡翠森林，守护着自己的家园。  
神话便被精灵们高妙的技艺雕刻在这把杉木椅上，鹰头狮身的芬巴巴盘踞于扶手，仿佛下一刻就会人立而起出声咆哮。而精灵的守护神，神话的缔造者之一，龙王吉尔伽美什就翘着二郎腿坐在上面：“小精灵，你就这么还我东西？”  
“……”  
迪卢木多低头看了看曳地的金红色裙裾，他清楚吉尔伽美什想的不非就是看自己用女装走两步，但他不能对神殿创造者恩奇都不敬。他伸手拎起裙摆，几步便越过周围的几处大型雕像，落到了吉尔伽美什面前，半跪着拉过那只搭在椅子上的手，亲吻了一下食指根部突起的骨节——这不合礼仪，但没别的地方，都被戒指占满了。  
手掌翻了过来，掌心碰了碰迪卢木多的唇。迪卢木多索性把额头压在手掌跟，停了一会儿。他捏紧了那根链子声音有点闷：“对不起，我太废了。”  
上一次来的时候，也是同样的场景，只是吉尔伽美什没骚扰疯狂背诗歌的他：加入神殿成为一名守卫家园的刀锋舞者是每一个精灵的梦想。  
但入团考核并不容易，除了神殿创造者恩奇都订下的铁律：魔法与武技皆为实战服务，每年只有最强的那个人能加入神殿。  
参与考核的精灵首先就面临混战，能站立到最后的那个人再接受这一代团长和长老们按照恩奇都留下的规则拟定测试。  
他必须精通《诗学十二书》。  
他必须能熟练地用精灵语韵律和节奏赋出诗篇。  
他必须与九名刀锋舞者战斗，从森林的一头穿到另一头。  
他必须向长老发起一次挑战，并保护好自己的生命。  
如果有任何其他测试，不能就以上四条加大难度。  
迪卢木多和整个费奥纳勇士团关系都很好，团长也很喜欢他。只是那群对血统在意到过度装逼的老不死们非要从中找茬子。整个翡翠森林就这么一个半精灵，他也没客气，反正费奥纳每年都会折损人手，而招揽新血的途径除了长老们的子嗣就只有通过考核。  
从某一年开始，迪卢木多·奥迪那便成为了那个站立到最后的人。每年接受考核的有且只有他。  
要么就让我加入，要么就从你们的候补役中填人。  
回应半精灵无声的示威，一成不变的考试开始花样翻新。随着长老们不再提前半年公布将考核《诗学十二书》的那一篇，而是宣布之后都将整个《诗学十二书》作为考核内容。双方正式撕破脸皮。  
《诗学十二书》包含了精灵历史上所有的诗篇，而精灵的文学又是以辞藻华丽，修辞繁复著称。不夸张地说，迪卢木多快背炸了：“我擦我刚才背到哪里了，精灵大神的铠甲上到底用几种宝石磨成了粉末？”半夜的哀嚎吵醒了巨龙：“拿着这个给我闭嘴，再出一点儿声——”咆哮在洞穴内低压压地盘旋着，预示着成真的威胁：“就做到死。”  
《大神篇》描写了精灵大神的头冠由十五种树叶编制制成，他的铠甲上用十二种宝石磨成粉末按次序填入魔纹的缝隙。那十二种宝石的种类和顺序正对应着这条色彩斑斓的手链。迪卢木多顿时闭上嘴，低头背书。尽管第二天从吉尔伽美什那儿离开的时候，他仍然毫无把握。  
“谁告诉你这是用来作弊的了？”临走时吉尔伽美什不屑地伸手勾住他的无限项链，示意：“和这玩意儿一个用法，只要你想，每一颗宝石对应的就是十二书的一章。现在告诉我，你的把握有多少？”  
这是用来开挂的。  
“实战全过，长老们已经不敢亲自下场了。然后是我的友人奥伊辛来评定我写的诗歌，他不会为难我…….”  
奥伊辛是最富盛名的诗人，不仅在这翡翠森林，哪怕是遥远的琅琊山谷和湖底仙境的精灵诗人都甘拜下风。他甚至和宿敌们，地底的黑暗精灵进行过不止一场诗歌辩论。“剑与笔是没有界限的。”能说出这样的话语，和半精灵相交莫逆也毫不稀奇，况且作为刀锋舞者执行任务时，迪卢木多帮他可不少。  
响亮地打了个哈欠，吉尔伽美什以行动对迪卢木多平铺直叙的讲故事的风格予以嘲讽。他压根就没怎么听，只是一心一意地掰着紧握成拳的右手。废了不少劲才把链子扣出来，随口附和了一句：“然后呢？”  
谁能拒绝守护神赐予的东西进入神殿呢？  
长老在一阵交头接耳后站出一人：“孩子，既然那是守护神赐予的宝物，吾等便不敢在此考较你任何一条诗句。只要你用精灵语背诵一遍十三树历，费奥纳的大门便向你敞开。”  
用精灵语背诵十三树历几乎就和人类帝国小孩开口背乘法口诀一样简单。既然无论怎么考，都不可能难倒拿着十二书原典的半精灵，那么索性换一个双方都有面子的方式。  
事情的最后只是欠缺了这么一点运气。  
常年在森林外围靠近人类帝国的区域活动的半精灵即使回到翡翠森林的村落，开口也是人类的帝国通用语。这本不是什么稀奇的事情，精灵天生是语言的艺术家，如果他们愿意，甚至可以用地精语和龙语交流。  
那一日，神殿之中，半精灵涨红了脸，最终也没能吐出半个精灵语音节，他说：“我做不到。”  
“我做不到。”不知何时迪卢木多已经被吉尔伽美什拉上了宽大的椅子抱在怀里，他把头扭向一边，不敢看吉尔伽美什的目光：“我的声带和人类一样。天赋异禀的人类歌唱家能唱出某些精灵诗歌，但那并不是我。” 即使再说一遍，也不由得语带哽咽，可想而知对一个在精灵中长大的半精灵来说，现实有多残酷。  
吉尔伽美什也不叫吉尔伽美什，那只是Gilgamesh在人类通用语的音译。  
这是一个所有人都有份的疏忽。  
那张漂浮的羊皮纸落了下来，停在迪卢木多的眼前。纤毫毕现的草叶纹络，夸张纤细的精灵文字，满蕴魔力的鲜红纹章，一切都别无二致,可是纸面上的文字正被魔力操纵着飞快地重组。  
——迪卢木多·奥迪那具有成为一名合格的刀锋舞者的能力，兹考核决定准予申请。  
Gilgamesh  
黄金巨龙是元素的掌控者，在人类茹毛饮血的古早，在精灵定义魔法之前。羊皮纸上原本写了什么，毫无意义，只要吉尔伽美什愿意，他想写什么写什么。哪怕在这张纸上把那群老东西骂成狗，他们都得恭恭敬敬地把这张纸供在神殿之上。  
这不是他第一次这么干。  
所以他也毫不意外迪卢木多的反应。半精灵抓住羊皮纸，只是抚摸了一下便双手一搓把碎片扔进了无限项链——在家里乱扔东西会被吉尔伽美什打（做）死。他跳起来胡乱擦擦眼睛，取出他的轻甲往某个角落扔过去。  
“请帮我保养一下。”  
隐形使魔接住了魔装，不知跑去了那个角落。  
“不说这个了，我这次来，是有别的事情。”  
这话题转移的未免太硬，吉尔伽美什意味深长地盯了他一眼，移开了目光，欣赏起角落里一块壁画。小粒青金石镶就孔雀怒张的尾羽，蓝绿色块中一点异色格外明显，那是顽皮的幼年半精灵趁着巨龙沉睡用小刀劈裂了一粒，悄悄填上的祖母绿。  
气氛一时有些微妙。  
嗡嗡噪杂的人声仿佛从很远的地方响起，很快被一个两人都很熟悉的声线压地轻弱下去。“尊敬的长老们，我还有一些话想要说——”  
语调清朗，完全听不出被又一次否定的恼怒或是不甘，它就如同阳光朗朗穿透密林，多么厚的树叶也不能掩盖它所包涵的光明。  
这声线的主人现在却露出了罕见的羞郝，有些事情他以为瞒得过去，事实上只是被吉尔伽美什不想逮现行轻轻放过，在接下来任何他愿意的时候点出来。  
就像现在。  
一把长枪破风而出，绞碎了某处运转的魔法，声音戛然而止。鲜红枪尾意犹未尽地抖动着，在空气中留下犹如花瓣的残影。  
“破魔的红蔷薇。”吉尔伽美什仿佛刚刚把注意力从壁画上挪开，“怎么了，我骄傲的小孔雀，不一起听听你被憧憬的费奥娜又一次拒绝的感想么？”  
迪卢木多直视着吉尔伽美什细长的竖瞳——这是龙的标志，无论怎么使用变形术都无法收敛的龙威。  
“录音有杂声，我自己说。” 他顿了顿，回忆着进入了状态。  
“今天我来到这里，是我又一次被拒之门外。当然，我不想计数是第几次，这没有意义。”  
“遥想我第一次，为了成为一名守卫翡翠森林的刀锋舞者而来到这里，我才10岁。”  
“那一天，和我同岁的精灵把我打趴在地上，对我说半精灵去死，杂种没有资格参加测试。幸好守护神大人给了这个半精灵孩子一次机会，让他在测试里被揍的更惨。”  
“半精灵无法凝聚元素翅膀，半精灵无法与纯血抗衡。我差点就信了。”  
“那么如今我也只是个50岁过一点的少年，我站在这里。不知有哪一位，愿意过来和我切磋一下，尊敬的长老们，亦或是你们寄予心血的后辈?”  
“没有。那么小时候那些崇尚高贵血统的精灵，现在又去了哪儿。精灵除了比半精灵能多活500岁外，又优越在哪里。”  
“人类无法穿越琉璃墙，我们也不可能永远安于窝在翡翠森林，尽管它如此美丽。”  
“东方有贪婪的人类捕奴团，西方有邪恶的死灵法师，地下是我们的宿敌黑暗精灵。我永远记得我手刃的那个进入翡翠森林的法师，那时他的血是黑的，我想他的心也是。那时我明白了一件事，想要保护森林，并不需要有刀锋舞者的名头。”  
“如今我实际负责了与人类帝国接壤的最外围，快三十年，人类称呼我——称呼一个喜好和平的精灵——金眼的夜鸦。”  
“尊敬的长老们，干得漂亮。我衷心希望明年我来到这里的时候，可以成为一名合格的刀锋舞者。”  
……  
录音的最后是死一样的寂静，吉尔伽美什鼓起掌来，啪，啪，啪，啪，每一声鼓掌都让迪卢木多的头更低上一分，最后恨不得埋到金币堆下面。  
“干得漂亮。”  
好的言语是旷野中焚烧的香料，即使用幔帐遮罩，也不能阻碍香气弥漫四野。  
这才是迪卢木多该有的样子，也更符合吉尔伽美什对精灵的定义：拥有力量的美丽，优雅背后的侵略。  
他把那颗脑袋从金币堆里挖了出来，捧在手里，手指拨开那缕总是垂在眼前的额发，露出眼睛：除了突然上线的羞耻心，还有没来得及下线的自信从容——在澄澈的底色中搅来搅去。巨龙确信，他喜欢这颜色，顺便他喜欢金色。  
“我简直要以为你连续参加16年这种无聊测试，就是为了把刚才这段话摔在那群老东西的脸上。”  
“唔，刚开始是年轻气盛，现在嘛……”说到这个半精灵低了低眼神，卷曲的黑色眼睫便投下了一小片阴影：“我特别想看他们怎么收场。”


	3. Chapter 3

【3】  
“那些老东西恐怕想的和你一样，今年你也一样得不到神殿的任何援助。”  
吉尔伽美什的手指在一道可怕的刀疤上打转，不时照顾一下旁边突起的乳尖。每转一圈，疤痕便浅了一分，“我对这种杂碎事可没兴趣。除非你…恩，服个软？”  
痕迹可以消失，险死还生的记忆却不会，而再次发生的危险更将常伴。一人之力对抗整个神殿，终归力有不逮。  
“那又如何。”吉尔伽美什的手被按住了，手掌下的心脏有力的跳动。震动胸腔，传递而上的声音如此之近，如此真实。  
“我和他们，从来就不在一个层面上啊。”  
从上往下看，半精灵双眼的笑意犹如粘稠蜂蜜表面尚未隐没的波纹，充满了诱人的甜蜜。“他们的所有倚仗，无非是死去的教条，而您是我最大的援护。什么都不用做，只要您在这里，就足够了。”   
“我来用行动展现的信仰。”每个字，都虔诚得如同爱情。  
室内骤亮，在一片华光中，一只宛如纯金打造的巨龙出现在了原地。  
宽大的翅翼在空中略一舒展便卷起狂风，巨龙扬起修长的脖颈，流光从尖锐的犄角滑到尾尖的狰狞脊刺。它低下头，松开前爪，半精灵便很自然地抱住它的脖子，身子滑进腹部下面找个好位子蜷缩起来。刚消停，就伸出一条胳膊，扯过右侧龙翼覆好，不动了。巨龙甩甩尾巴，突起的脊刺也根根倒伏下去。  
相对于永生，时间毫无意义。  
对一个孩子来说，这个高度太过于苛刻了。藤蔓缠绕他的身子向上拖拽，鸟雀为他衔来果实，即使如此，临近峰顶的时候，露水结成的冰壳让他难以行动。从最开始一被隐形使魔捡回来扔在露天平台上就累得睡着了，到后面会跑进来自己找暖和的地方，最后索性钻进龙翼下面吓巨龙一跳。  
这一切仿佛就发生在昨天。  
迪卢木多一动不动，几乎是条件反射一样，一缩在这个位置就犯困。鲜红的竖瞳在汇聚而来的碧绿和水蓝色亮光中微微扩大，又随着光亮没入半精灵体内而缩回细缝状。他成长得太拼命了，简直像是一颗被魔法催生的藤蔓一般，转眼就轧结苍劲，转眼就枯黄灰飞。  
正如吉尔伽美什自己所言，他活的太久，对杂碎事情没有兴趣。他有兴致的是用最精细的手法将各种元素嵌进这具身体，无论是暗伤还是透支的潜力，都会像时光倒流一般回归最初，最完美的姿态。  
而是什么样的信念支持迪卢木多如此疯狂，他所求究竟为何，迪卢木多不提，吉尔伽美什也不问。  
“这是平原地精出产的武器，工艺很漂亮，没有附魔。下次再有屠龙者找上门来，别急着烤了吃，看看里面有没有法师。”——“本王没兴趣吃他们。”  
“是是是，陛下。这个是湖底精灵的棋类，虽然我不会下，但是棋子很好看。”  
“……我真不想给您带这个。”  
……  
有的时候吉尔伽美什会自称本王，迪卢木多便很配合地立刻装作是他的骑士，这是他们之间玩不厌的小游戏。  
无限项链中一样样地掉出各种小玩意儿，大多是迪卢木多在斩杀入侵森林的冒险者得到的。也有帝国最近流行的连载艳情绘本，看起来是他特地跑去人类城市买的。最后甚至还有一束冰蓝色的花。  
“这是什么？”雪国特产，这个距离翡翠森林最远的国度盛产的矿石晶花，在精灵中极富盛名，是最珍贵的礼品之一。吉尔伽美什当然不是不认识，只是这不合他口味——不够闪。  
从隐形使魔那里取回自己的轻甲，穿戴整齐的迪卢木多回过头，瞟了一眼：“哦，拿错了。”他取回了那束花，微笑着单膝跪地：“不知我是否有幸得到您的一片鳞片，陛下？”  
巨龙狐疑的动动身子，浑身的鳞甲在散射的光源下几乎闪出三个大字“说人话”。以他们俩的关系而言，半精灵不是没有拔自己鳞片的胆子，这么做作地讨，必有阴谋：“不给。”  
“……我以为您至少会问我要您的鳞片做什么。”半精灵站起身来，隐约带着点小得意的语气，叫人没法忽略如此明显的潜台词“你快问我啊你快问我啊”。  
“……？”  
“我要去求婚——啊！吉尔伽美什你发什么疯！”一口龙息喷得迪卢木多刚才站立的地面金液横流，火花四溅。半精灵敏捷地躲开了，但是随后他便没有了说话的余裕，无数金币像是炸了窝的蜂群般追着他扫射，咄咄的闷响就像沼泽女尸贴近摸上脚后跟的小手，凉到心里。  
卧槽你是想杀了我么！   
一把金色的短枪和一把同色的短剑几乎要舞成一张密不透风的网，风暴略缓的间隙迪卢木多觉得自己的虎口要被震出血来。  
半个洞穴的金币都飘了起来，就像一只金色的巨手虚握拢住一只雏鸟般容易。  
“……”  
被围在中间的迪卢木多当然知道这含而不发是什么意思，当啷、当啷、他把武器丢在地上。绝对数量，不用射出来，堆也堆死他了。  
“珍惜你解释的机会，小东西。”  
隔着厚度未知的金币层甚至看不见吉尔伽美什的身影，但他凉凉的表情还是轻易浮现在迪卢木多脑海里。  
视吉尔伽美什的心情，要么打成蜂窝，要么轰成渣渣。  
内心哀悼了一下隐形使魔这次不知道要收拾多久。识时务的半精灵招的很彻底。  
这得从他的神赐说起。精灵是风的宠儿，森林的友人，这些长相俊美非凡的小妖精们天生就适合遇见湖畔放牧独角兽的女仙。相比之下，血统洁癖简直不算什么，也就是神殿长老一占卜出半精灵的存在就会派出刀锋舞者去杀掉的地步而已。  
尚在襁褓中的迪卢木多无疑是运气不好的那种，刚出生就被刀锋舞者摸上了门。就在利刃落下的那刻，女仙推门而入：“我赐你一颗爱情痣，没有女人看到它会对你无动于衷。”  
带着这颗眼角下的泪痣，刀锋舞者愣是不敢动他一下，只得抱回森林养起来。于是迪卢木多就成为了翡翠森林中唯一的一个半精灵，成长过程在吉尔伽美什的掺和下不提也罢，最近，泪痣开始发威了。  
“您知道的，女性精灵对于咒语的精通实在是……”迪卢木多不堪回首过去三天的经历——吉尔伽美什赐给他的对魔法道具全数耗尽，用来抵挡铺天盖地试图把他带回家的魔咒，逃到靠近人类帝国的森林外围也没用。没办法，女性精灵就是这么热情直接。  
“所以与其出门就被下咒，还不如去娶一位合适我的妻子——”  
扑扑两声闷响打断了迪卢木多的解释。半精灵小心地把脑袋从紧贴着耳朵、没入石壁的两枚金币中间挪开。  
有监视魔法的存在，吉尔伽美什不用看也绝对不会射偏，“你以为娶了妻子那群昏了头的女精灵就不敢继续对你下咒么？”巨龙的尾巴啪啪地拍打着地面，砸的周围叮当声不绝于耳。  
“愚蠢至极！”  
省省吧，既然是神赐的魅力，必然有神迹的效力。  
……  
“啊——啊——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
在吉尔伽美什毫无征兆的翻脸中，连绝望都来不及，迪卢木多能做的只有抱头蹲下。铺天盖地的金光中，蜂窝和渣渣的弹幕刷满了每一寸脑容。  
视野一白，身子一轻，半精灵在高空下坠的窒息风压中展平身体，以免在空中翻转影响着陆。  
为什么心理素质这么过硬，自然是因为被吉尔伽美什用不定向空间魔法阵扔出来不是第一次了。其实迪卢木多一直觉得吉尔伽美什能控制落点，否则为什么每次被传送出去都是高空。  
和这位陛下呆一起真是，时刻都有惊吓啊。  
不一会儿迪卢木多就悲伤地发现，这次空中的旅程比之前所有都要长。即使是屠过三次龙，杀遍翡翠森林外围的半精灵，“金眼的夜鸦”——他多希望这个称号是事实，自己真的能飞，就不用在几秒后硬着陆被砸掉半条命。  
吉尔伽美什是不是生气了？迪卢木多反省了一下自己给出的理由：女人如老虎——那些追着自己下咒的女性精灵理所当然会被自己未来的妻子给撕巴掉。为了能娶到这样的妻子，他带上了最珍贵的礼物证明自己的财力和势力。晶花虽然也算得上昂贵，但有什么比黄金巨龙——守护神的鳞片更能象征吉祥和尊贵的呢？  
好像没什么不对。  
小气鬼！  
视野中森林越放越大，他蜷起来护住内脏，在心里默默倒数。  
3  
2  
1  
“诶？？？”  
——迪卢木多悬停在半空，脚尖堪堪点到树梢，压弯了一片嫩黄的新叶。  
在他背后，两片仿佛熔金勾勒出的翅膀轻轻扇动，繁复至极的符文如叶片上的脉络般纤细精美，浑然天成。  
元素翅膀——和一句话。  
“小心别摔了脸。”  
我没感动我没感动，迪卢木多恶声恶气地在心里刚重复了两遍，突然浑身一紧，拼命向左挪开。  
短枪和短剑如流星坠地，划出两道金线，锋锐光华消失在土壤中。看看刚才停留的地方，那平滑如镜的树枝切面，迪卢木多狠狠打了个哆嗦。  
还没时间好好研究一下自己的翅膀，半精灵尖尖的耳朵抖了抖，箭一样地直扑向某个方向。他落在五个人类……人型面前，天知道里面有没有死灵法师或者黑暗精灵。  
他微笑起来。  
“下午好啊，诸位。欢迎来到翡翠森林，希望你们能喜欢这里的风景……作为埋骨之地。”  
不能说一番血战，只能算是处刑。  
迪卢木多甩尽剑上鲜血，便抖落一地腥气。红枪钉在树干上，被刺透咽喉的死灵法师还未断气。他伸手握住枪杆，横向一划，才转身看向了赶来的精灵：穿着鲜艳，右臂裸露，那上面绘有一根赤红的树枝。  
库丘林的赤枝刀锋团。  
“……”  
“……”  
两个精灵看到半精灵的脸便噤若寒蝉，又止不住好奇那对金色的翅膀——论花纹繁复程度，他们背后的可远远不及。迪卢木多静静看他们在互相推搡了半天后，其中一个大着胆子开口了：“教官好。”  
“恩，请帮我清理掉，再给我一份这里的地图。”  
库丘林是是迪卢木多为数不多的好朋友，以及兄弟——神赐者之间皆以兄弟相称。  
年龄相当，实力相当，加上库丘林以强者为尊的性子，他待迪卢木多，可是比他正经的几个精灵兄弟要好多了。迪卢木多也会在没事的时候客串一下赤枝的教官，帮库丘林操练一下他的团员们。  
魔法操控的炽烈蓝炎很快将现场处理干净，扔下一把种子，连植被都恢复如初。另一名精灵则贴着树干，倾听着什么。他手里的一张卷轴上墨线纵横，附近的地形跃然纸上。  
赤枝的团员对这位待人和气彬彬有礼的教官普遍印象深刻，分工合作效率极高，生怕他等急了。  
“这里是我们的营地，这个方向是神殿。这里是乔戈里峰。”标记出这三个点，地图就算完成了。  
“教官，你怎么会有元素翅膀的！”用魔法毁尸灭迹完毕的精灵跑过来，终是忍不住好奇心了。  
“谢谢你。”迪卢木多收下地图露齿一笑，“巡逻要是太闲的话，找点乐子怎么样？”两个精灵齐齐后退一大截，用力做出“今天天气很好教官你好教官再见”的表情。以这教官执教期间一个字就是揍的风格，他们可不想回到当年用身体来熟悉技巧的噩梦中去。  
“那我就告辞了，代我向库丘林问好。我负责的区域还要麻烦赤枝的兄弟们多照顾几天。”黑发的半精灵转身离去，金色的元素翅膀无意识地一扇一扇，恍如下一刻就会融入黄昏中。  
两名赤枝的年轻精灵不约而同想起了那份被长老们压下去却仍然传疯了的录音，以及，眼前这个半精灵站在他们之前守卫森林的样子。  
“教，教官！你要不要来赤枝？虽然你不是……哎，你干嘛打我。”稳重些的精灵狠狠踹了一脚冒失的同伴，眼看迪卢木多渐行渐远才舒了口气，一把拽走了他。“走了，继续巡逻去。”  
虽然你不是精灵，但是库丘林是不会在意这个的么？  
“库丘林的人，真是越来越冒失了啊。” 迪卢木多当然不是没听到，他笑了笑，似乎没注意自己的心态和语气都过于老成了，在评价一群年龄比自己大的精灵。  
从小他和库丘林便是一条裤子的交情，他又怎会不知库丘林创立的赤枝近年来甚至隐隐有和神殿分庭抗礼的潜力。  
只是……半精灵的脚步隐没在林间，走在灌木之上，走在树冠之间，走在那些看起来完全不能下脚的地方。  
“我有我的路。”


	4. Chapter 4

【4】  
——与其把我供起来，还不如擦亮眼睛自己去找。什么是正义？什么是对？什么是错？你要问我，那我就告诉你我做的一切都是正确的，标准跟着我走，不是我跟着标准走。  
吉尔伽美什不干涉迪卢木多任何决定，但他不介意做个倾听者，毕竟山顶这么高，小孩子爬上来一次不容易。  
可他也不是一个好听众，通常听不到三四句就会走神或是直接睡过去。这大约是因为小孩子一边说一边哭，他当催眠音了。  
在受到欺负的时候打回去，这样对不对，年幼的半精灵很快不纠结于此。下一次他被一群孩子揍倒在地上的时候，也不再哭泣，拔出偷偷从巨龙洞穴里带出的短剑就是一刺。  
就这样，人生的第一滴血，真是可喜可贺。  
痛失爱子的精灵父母几乎要用魔法杀死他，巨龙出现了，它弹飞那些火球不比摘下一片树叶难，救回濒死的半精灵也就是举手之劳。可是死去的精灵不能复生，他化为光雨回归圣树的怀抱。  
“你杀死了一个你的同类，他欺负过你，但是以后他再也不能欺负你了。他也不能再说话，也不能站起来玩耍，他从你生命里消失，也从其他人生命里消失，永远的。”巨龙给他看精灵父母痛哭的样子，把他挂在山顶挂了整整两天两夜——作为偷拿巨龙财宝的惩罚。  
迪卢木多再没杀死过任何一个精灵，武技进步的够快，能欺负他的精灵在成长过程中很快消失了。巨龙把那把剑送给了他，顺便送了他一把短枪。  
孩子一转身，就变成了少年。  
他性格完美，笑容迷人。枪与剑斩杀入侵者毫不留情，却也会摘下好看的花插到身边姑娘的鬓角：“很配您今天的发带。”  
——如果你强到足够让规则围着你转，那就不要去管别人想什么。  
——如果还没有强过制定规则的人，就按现在的规则来，直到能改变它们为止。  
这就是他为何一定要用最正常的渠道加入神殿，成为一名“真正”的刀锋舞者的理由。尽管他现在在做的，实际上甚至远远好过大部分费奥纳团员。  
他需要这样一个身份，不是赤枝,而是神殿。并且必须是完完全全按照神殿的规则，取得的身份。因为神殿，仍然在普遍意义上代表着神明的喉舌，掌握着最主流的论调。换言之，它是规则的代表。  
渴望能被承认，他从襁褓就被带来翡翠森林，生活，成长。除了没有翅膀，他一直不觉得自己和周围的精灵有什么区别。  
只要做的足够好，是不是……  
一只花猫跑过，爪子扣挠树皮的声音惊醒了他。迪卢木多从一根树枝的横叉上坐起，甩了甩满头的夜露，自己不知什么时候睡着了。  
真是日有所思，夜有所梦啊。我的执念，已经如此深了么。  
直到现在，他都不愿回忆考核后的那几天是怎样度过的。他是一个半精灵，有父母所生，而不是圣树孕育。换言之，他是“不干净”的。连他“存活”的这个事实，都是因为意外的神赐而产生的异数。  
向荆棘求索，只能换得满手鲜血。  
就真的，不能承认我么，连我唯一的祈愿，都要践踏么。  
这些绝望一并爆发出来，纵横淋漓的速度令他自己都震惊——可以……杀掉么。不是同类，弱于自己，又抱有敌意——历数迪卢木多踩着黑暗精灵、死灵法师、人类冒险者尸体走过的人生，解决的方法从来就这么一种。  
既然他不可能改变自己去迎合那些办不到的要求，那就让提出这些要求的人消失好了。  
打开琉璃墙让南部沼泽的魔兽进入翡翠森林，杀死神殿长老并取而代之。这就是他的计划：诚然时间是修正认知最好的方法，可惜他等不起——那么就让鲜血来加速这一过程吧。  
今夜无星，无月。  
不过对于一个精灵来说，只要身处森林，就已经足够。细微的水声，是林间永不止息的小溪在歌唱，自乔戈里峰，向塔罗斯平原。  
他不会迷失。  
翅膀金色的微光，被浓重的夜色吞灭。  
很久很久以前，有这样一个传说。国王拥有一座气派的城堡，美丽的王后，可是他们没有孩子。当王后生下一位漂亮的小公主后，国王高兴得时时刻刻爱不释手，决定举行一个大型宴会。  
公主长大了，她如同所有祝福的集合一样温柔善良，美丽动人。许多年过去，国王和王后都死去了，她成为了城堡的主人。不知为什么，她始终看不上向他求婚的男人们。  
直到有一天她走出城堡，惊讶地发现和她同岁的人已经满头白发，禹禹蹒跚。而她回到城堡，对镜自照，依旧这么明艳动人。  
自那天起，王宫的四周长出了一道蒺藜组成的大篱笆，年复一年，它们越长越高，越长越茂密，最后竟将整座宫殿遮得严严实实，甚至连屋顶和烟囱也看不见了。  
传言四起，只要一个吻，她便能够醒来。  
这就是迪卢木多想为自己找寻的妻子。如果他分析的没错，这个女人是一个半精灵，可能很强。  
很强。  
半精灵确认了这一点，因为现在他正对着的就是那片繁茂的花篱，鲜红的蔷薇、鹅黄的金盏花开得宛如两道流溢的瀑布，没有丝毫枯萎，也没有半开花苞，每一朵都停留在最美的姿态。一如周围那些累累白骨，被芬芳的香气牵扯住脚步，永远停留了下来。  
就像一副静止的画，鲜艳、立体、逼真。  
让人毛骨悚然。  
迪卢木多不想进去，他英俊的脸庞一片惨白，红枪被驻在地上，样子颇有些狼狈。说实话，行程相当顺利，临时元素翅膀提供的便利，甚至让半精灵生出了几分魔法真赞，老龙良心的错觉——直到他遇到了一个人。  
不，一条龙，一条变成人形穿成神父模样的黑龙。  
“要吃点东西吗？”他招呼道，面对直指面孔的枪尖，连笑容的角度都纹丝未动，“勇士哟，你展现勇武的方式就是要杀掉一条毫不反抗的黑龙么？我既没有焚毁良田，也没有吞吃人类。作为一名神父，倾听人类的喜怒哀乐是我打发漫长时光的小小乐趣，难道这也是什么不可饶恕的罪过吗？”  
救命他说的好有道理。  
“所以要吃点东西吗？”  
从教堂逃出来的半精灵几乎记不得自己怎么来到目的地的，整个过程他都是分裂的，一半跺着脚在后悔为什么要去吃一大口那看起来就很像熔岩一样的食物，剩下一半在诅咒龙的味觉——真的有必要把食物做出熔岩的味道嘛！  
日轮经天而过；月盘盈亏有期；勇士击退邪恶，唤醒公主——万事万物都有自己的规律。当其中的某个环节出了问题，后面的一切都会乱套。  
最可怕的是，这一切，当事人都毫无所觉。  
“大神在上……”从喉间溢出的惊呼都小心翼翼地轻微，生怕惊扰了眼前的人儿。昂贵的晶花落在地上，摔的粉碎也博取不到主人半分关注。  
美有击穿时空的力量。  
就是她！就是她！仿佛是与生俱来的熟悉感。在公主沉睡的房间，魔力强得难以抗拒，迪卢木多觉得自己要被俘获在这里，就像外面的白骨一样，心甘情愿地停留下来。  
无声而快速地，半精灵靠近了沉睡的公主，贪婪地放大她柔软的金发、尖削的下巴，天哪她竟还妆容宛然，明黄的细碎宝石由密而疏点在眼角浓厚金粉上。雍容华贵，兼具有凌厉英气被宝石的清丽光华修饰得辨不清她的年纪，少妇抑或是少女都仅仅表露出她身上的某一部分光辉，那是深不可测的未知，吸引着人们来飞蛾扑火。  
“吉尔伽美什——”  
无意识的呢喃自语刺了迪卢木多一跳，他下意识地去看公主交叠的左手，隐隐明白了熟悉感的来源。  
额。  
坏消息是她简直是吉尔伽美什的女装版本，迪卢木多为自己刚才的悸动无地自容。这快要让他想起三十年前的成人礼，精灵半精灵在身体初初长成的时刻，圆月之下聚在一起，响应最原始的召唤。他对首次见面的金发青年一见钟情，并在他身上——下，告别了处男之身。第二天醒来发现旁边躺着从小崇拜的守护神（巨龙形态），龙原来是能变成人的认知漂亮地击碎了半精灵的三观。一直保持到现在的关系也让迪卢木多没办法好好的像一个精灵那样对守护神满怀崇敬。  
好消息是她不是吉尔伽美什。尽管她可能拥有能和前者媲美的气势与美丽，但她十指空空。吉尔伽美什的手指上向来都是戒指的舞台，就像变色龙更换身上颜色那样频繁，唯独左手无名指，有一枚银色镶菱形碧绿色宝石的戒指从不摘下。无论这枚戒指的风格和吉尔伽美什喜欢的金色、对精致奢华的要求有多么不符——那颗碧绿色宝石打磨的工艺以迪卢木多的眼光看过去都稍嫌粗糙，可它就是停在吉尔伽美什的无名指上，几乎成为了和他的竖瞳一样的标志物。  
更何况，迪卢木多低了低头，长舒了一口气——虽然平了点。  
一番自作的惊吓后，迪卢木多觉得能正视这位公主殿下了。遇冷凝固的蜂蜡缓缓化开，情话和蜜语伴随着优雅的香气流淌而出。  
“贵安，美丽的公主殿下。”  
“很荣幸见到您，在下迪卢木多·奥迪那。”他伸手将几丝碎发从她尖尖的耳朵上移开，五颜六色的耳饰闪烁了起来。樱色的唇瓣看起来丰润荧泽，它弯起着，挑衅或是邀请，被暧昧模糊了成分，变成十足的诱惑。  
半精灵却停了下来，手指轻抚上他眼角下的泪痣，神色晦暗莫名。想想外面惊人至极的大型魔法，凝结的时间以及逃避神殿占卜的能力，她的实力绝不逊于美貌。  
完美的宛如天赐。  
吻醒她，得到她，迪卢木多需要一个半精灵身份的强者，无所谓相貌。  
至于性别，只是为了在谈判失败，灭口之前多一个对彼此都好的选项——我赐你一颗爱情痣，没有女人看到它会对你无动于衷。  
最终，蜷曲的黑发覆上她的额头，半精灵保持了一会儿俯身的姿势，才将手掌从她的嘴唇上移开。  
“您的运气不错。”  
空气静谧，光线温软，独处的环境总是像默默工作的纺锤一样拉长着思绪，叫人变得多愁善感。迪卢木多不想分析自己为何会退缩，但是此行既然已经完全失败，倒不妨多废话两句再走。  
起码她不会开口嘲讽你。  
“我有一位……，他长的和您很像呢。”第一句话出口，迪卢木多就为自己重新打起结的舌头翻了个白眼。还好，这并不妨碍他说下去，沉睡的听众是不会跳起来喷射毒汁的。  
“他教会我很多事，我……”  
一副画面突兀地闯进话头，迪卢木多再度尴尬地打了个格楞。  
抱着人类世界中拿来的书籍，半精灵指着里面的文字说：“陛下，您看，龙都是邪恶的肥蜥蜴诶！”说完他就被拎起来飞去了半空，“你居然把我和其他杂种相提并论？”  
“只要在你眼里，我是独一无二的不就行了么？”  
“快说啊，不然我松手了。”  
被倒提在高空的半精灵硬是死也没吭声。  
“他在我心里，独一无二。”   
“所以说你运气不错，小妞。再多睡段时间吧，现在不是醒来的好时机。”强做轻佻地摸了一下细嫩的脸蛋，半精灵打算起身离开。  
“不过不会远。”最后一句话又低又轻，却温度惊人，再不吐露出来，就会灼得人发疯。  
他恐怕做不到，将自己的狂愿强加在这位长得和吉尔伽美什一模一样的脸上。  
无关正确或是错误，而是出于一种可笑的隐秘感，但他需要。事实上这几天他一直在思考，如果没有老龙的默许，一个孩子真的能从龙的洞穴里带走他的宝物么？琉璃墙上的禁咒让生灵无法靠近，更别说破解了，可是对迪卢木多的来说，有吉尔伽美什送给他的红枪，琉璃墙直如字面意义上那般脆弱。这真是让人怦然心动的暗示。  
孩子一抬手，刺出一剑。  
战士一抬手，投出一枪。  
繁花坠落枝头，有绿叶遮挡，它不知道流水会不会接住它。  
游鱼潜行水下，有冰面阻隔，它不知道飞鸟有没有在看它。  
他也不知道。  
但不妨碍那些绵长悠远的思绪在未知的隐秘中生根发芽，他名之为默契。  
手，抽，不，回，来。  
“好，我知道了。”  
一把被摔上床压住的半精灵，抬眼正对着那双猩红的竖瞳，视线气若游丝地越飘越上，干脆地翻了个白眼晕过去——就好了！  
此时此刻，他心如刀绞，他万箭穿心，他就好像被千万只四个蹄子的生物蹂躏了无数遍无数遍……  
少女的身形在慢慢拉长，优雅如白天鹅般的脖颈上出现喉结，掐着半精灵脖子的细嫩胳膊隐隐显露线条，紧贴胸膛的柔软开始变得……变得同样质感，同样紧贴着的下面……下面……  
迪卢木多发出了一声干巴巴的哀嚎，双眼真的开始涣散了，或许他的大部分灵魂都接受不了可怕的现实已经回归了圣树，残留的顽固部分则习惯性拼命挣扎。  
“吉，吉，不，魔……”  
“你刚才，摸的很开心？”  
半精灵精彩纷呈的俊脸，在吉尔伽美什的魔爪下被搓揉成各种形状，他另一只手则一把撕开自己白色睡裙的胸部——体型变化后绷得难受。这让迪卢木多根本不敢睁眼看看这画面，一方衣着完好，一方上衣破碎，可事实上两人的位置完全和常理相反。吉尔伽美什很快摆平了半精灵软弱无力的反抗，把他的两只手捉起来按在一边，伸手扒他身上的轻甲。  
“啧。”  
很快他松开手，这不是个好主意。但是眼下，让他去摸找特定位置的固定带——  
还好有空间魔法。  
大片皮肤放肆呼吸空气的清爽终于唤回了迪卢木多在天上看戏的神智，他挣开没使多大力的钳制，用手使劲推着吉尔伽美什的肩膀。  
“该死的魔法！”


	5. Chapter 5

【5】  
他怎么知道我会来这里？  
亲吻的间隙迪卢木多这么想着，睁开眼，却正对上那对竖瞳——残忍无情，高高在上。他说：“你这张嘴，要么好好叫，要么塞上东西叫。” 金色的双眼一下子瞪大了。  
比冰更冷的，是熟悉之人的陌生。  
吉尔伽美什压制他的力道已经弄痛他了，仍然没有丝毫收敛的意思。迪卢木多挺动腰身，右拳击向捏进他肩胛的手。吉尔伽美什不耐烦地挥开，半精灵等得就是这个时机，他敏捷地穿过大开的腋下，把那条胳膊反拧过去。  
“啊——”得到自由的迪卢木多呻吟出声，余光一扫左肩泛出的青紫。他皱起眉，还没来得及开口说什么，一阵狂风猛地拍上了他的身体。就像正面被兽人的巨锤砸中了一样，风压和坚硬地面让半精灵头晕目眩。  
身下触感一软，似乎又被移动到了床上。精灵与生俱来的平衡感削弱了他们的抗性，金属的碰撞声好像始终在天外作响，浑身叫嚣的疼痛反馈上来唯一的好消息是没有骨折，坏消息是他能感觉到那赤红的视线。  
迪卢木多用力扯了扯虚空中延伸出，紧缚双手的链子，再度对上了那双居高临下的眼睛。他没有说话，在这种情况下拂逆吉尔伽美什殊为愚蠢。  
他在看他。  
那眼神不属于任何他们相处时他看见过的。它有时候写满了“想睡觉别吵我否则做到死”的威胁，有时候承装了肆意汪洋的情绪随性奔流，有时候则安安静静地展示时间积淀下来的渊博。因实力而站在俯视的位置，但从不刻意压制。  
它在看他。  
龙威，毫无掩饰。是了，半精灵结束了对视，仿佛被灼痛了一样。吉尔伽美什的名字在精灵语中是“火焰”啊。在他出生前十年，翡翠森林的精灵经历过一次灭亡。人类、死灵法师、黑暗精灵长驱直入，他们瓜分朵颐着这片土地，任凭欲望蹂躏。精灵的哀哭唤醒了巨龙，它从长眠中醒来，当时金色的龙炎焚烧出的区域成为了精灵现在的版图范围，火焰熄灭之后，除了被保护下来的精灵站在黑灰中咳呛，什么也没剩下。  
半精灵战栗起来。  
它全都知道了。  
这是绝对的力量，任何危害精灵存亡的可能性都会被毫不留情地抹掉。  
他也不会例外。  
所谓心照不宣，十之八九，是自作多情。  
于是迪卢木多把头撇向一边，露出尖耳和脖颈。吉尔伽美什不喜欢“心脏破裂”这种死灵魔法，也没有折磨人的习惯，他以为他会被风刃结束掉，等来的却不是。耳尖被舔了一下，他睁开眼想转头看，另一只耳朵被反着扯住了。  
吉尔伽美什含住了他的耳朵尖，就像是什么美味一样整个儿吞了进去，舌面反反复复地在耳廓内侧打转，柔软的喉间时不时挤压着软骨。牙齿嚼着耳根，只有在半精灵想要转动头部的时候才会突然威胁性地狠狠收口。握住耳朵的手指一紧，迪卢木多便痛呼一声，然后死死咬住了牙。  
肢体的动作比一切的情绪和语言都要真实，这种交流通过经年累月的默契和惯例，直白地近乎残忍。  
凡是这个人给予的，无论是痛楚还是欢愉，最终都会成为快感。半精灵的耳朵神经密布，在加速的舔弄中，这些快感就像四散的水滴逐渐汇聚，逐渐积累，每当将要满溢某个水平线，就会被突如其来的疼痛打翻。一部分染红半精灵的眼角，一部分渗出眼眶湿润金色的眸子，剩下的被再次汇聚周而复始。  
这是惩罚。  
迪卢木多把脸埋在手臂间，发狠地咬住胳膊。他能感觉到那毫不容情的杀意中混杂着罕见的犹豫和迟疑，或许吉尔伽美什自己都需要花些时间来熟悉它。他不要对它示弱，那不是他奉献信仰的对象，不是他全身心信赖的对象。  
它不是他的神。  
吉尔伽美什的手指冷不防地捻了一下他的乳尖，巨龙的体温相对偏高。仿佛是被烫到了一样，半精灵的身子猛得收缩了一下，随后再度被狠狠钳制住。随之而来的是持续不断的刺激，迪卢木多不由得松开胳膊呻吟了起来，来不及擦去的泪水滑到了握住耳朵的手上，再流下去，带来微凉的温度。另一边则仿佛要熟在滚烫的口腔中，薄薄的耳面被舌尖来回刮得贴平在上颚。  
他试图翻身躲避掐按乳尖的手指，吉尔伽美什索性整个人都趴了上来。并不是强壮的龙压倒一只柔弱的精灵这样的画风，迪卢木多的身躯健美得难以置信，如果不是一半的精灵血统他可能被认为是一只兽人。  
彼此的性器早已都挺立起来，隔着白色的裙裾相互抚慰。半精灵拼命扭动身体的动作使他勃起的阴茎时不时得划过丝料绷起的表面，光滑至极的触感只能勾引出更多无法满足的渴望。  
丝料的白色很快加深了，愈发粘腻的触感蒙着顶端摩擦着，仿佛是故意的一样，吉尔伽美什从头至尾搓弄的只是一边的乳尖，被搓弄的那边几乎要失去知觉，快感如海潮般席卷来去，带给被冷落却仍然挺立的另一边同样的欢愉。  
三处敏感点被同时刺激着，无论怎样都逃避不开，在那双眼睛的注视下。  
被泪水浸润到失神的双眸正对着胳膊上深陷的牙印，近在咫尺却模糊得怎么也看不清。迪卢木多无意识地张开了嘴。  
他小幅度地摇着头，吉尔伽美什的桎梏依然将他掌握着。他哭叫起来，这太残忍了，身体认同着熟悉的愉悦，欢欣鼓舞地背叛了他。这明明不是吉尔伽美什，可是抗拒徒劳得就像是一场笑话。难过的情绪也不会因此消失，随着体感的高涨而无限低落下去。  
是因为我想打开琉璃墙，危害到了精灵，你才变成这样的么？  
那我后悔了，是我错了，你能回来么？  
回来……  
把我的神，我熟悉的那个吉尔伽美什，还回来！  
这讽刺刻意得如同蓄谋已久。  
以保持的关系来讲，迪卢木多不是没玩过更疼一点的，被弄哭，叫出来求饶，因为对象是吉尔伽美什，所以都不是丢脸的事。他不知道吉尔伽美什会做什么，但他知道他不会受到任何伤害，因此他将身体交付痛觉，任灵魂沉醉快感，毫无抗拒。  
现在他被对待的方式，几乎称得上温柔，温柔到陌生。快感像是冰霜凝结的荆棘，越缠紧他，越让他冷。他越是战栗，越觉得疼痛。尽管无法反抗，任由摆弄，但他紧绷着身体，拒绝着挑逗和试探，那不是吉尔伽美什。  
身体一下子被翻了过去，阴茎撞在柔软的垫被中，填塞全身的快感仿佛找到了出路一样满溢出去。湿淋淋的耳朵在空气中抖动了几下，垂了下来，可耻地回味着被爱抚的痕迹。迪卢木多撑着枕头，想把发烫的乳尖弄得离被单远些。  
吉尔伽美什又把他压回去，用体重。真是够了！迪卢木多红着眼睛扭过头想抗议——去他的不让说话，却因俯下来的阴影窒住了。吉尔伽美什捂上了他的眼睛，他看不到那双猩红的竖瞳。柔软的金发垂落在脸颊，探入口舌的温度……  
心脏缺了一个小口，热热的，他发了疯。  
“呜……”  
决了堤的眼泪溢出指缝，被吉尔伽美什靠近上来的睫毛扫去，贴面的热息简直要熟悉到骨子里。一如无数个筋疲力尽爬上山顶的夜晚，翻开他的龙翼钻进去抱着他的脖子睡觉，那种温度。那种温度，有什么不同呢。  
哪里有什么不同。  
他就是吉尔伽美什啊。独一无二，怎么可能认错。  
“迪卢木多——”又是一个接吻的间隙，吉尔伽美什终于开口打破了熬人的沉默，伸手拭去了半精灵嘴角的水痕，“你长大了。”  
出奇的，他没有用那些稀奇古怪的绰号，语气也颇为认真：“你做得到，但是我不允许。”  
迟钝至极地反应了好半天，半精灵才意识到这是对他计划的评价。一如既往地，充满着吉尔伽美什主观的判断，而不是“你疯了”或者“自寻死路”这种正常一点的。  
“咳啊，你……”一开口迪卢木多都快被吓了一跳，声音嘶哑得简直不像自己的。他压了压喉头的抽噎，才问下去：“你到底，是怎么回事？”说着他翻过了身，躺着舒服些。  
“听到声音有人问我：还……爱着精灵么？”  
这实在不像一个回答。不过对迪卢木多来说已经差不多了，他一边在有限的空间中活动手腕关节，一边不由自主地想到：要说吉尔伽美什爱不爱精灵……  
这位伟大的精灵守护神曾经从文化、种群性、武力值角度发表过一段长达快三天的言论，对精灵进行了充分的鄙视。并且在此期间不断呵斥他的唯一听众——迪卢木多——“给我滚远点！”  
当时黄金巨龙炫目的躯体上有一道深黑狭长的伤口，看得人触目惊心几乎要以为一侧的龙翼会掉下来。他昨晚突然去了一趟南面沼泽，差点把沼泽生生蒸干，当然本身也被沼泽中那条巨型老章鱼给抽了一下狠的。  
附满负面魔法的触手留下的伤口时时刻刻在散发着阴暗的气息，稍微靠近一点就可能受到波及。已经是泫然欲泣的半精灵在依仗速度强行去摸了一下后，看着自己乌黑的右手很没出息地哭着问你到底发了什么疯——手上的疼痛让他简直不敢去想象吉尔伽美什是什么感觉。  
他还记得当时得到的答案也令人无语——不知道。  
吉尔伽美什不知道自己为什么会想不开去和他最嫌弃的、黑暗系的、软软的带粘液的触手老章鱼干一架，难道就为了阻止那个老混蛋蓄谋已久的兽潮，就算那种规模的兽潮有可能一举突破琉璃墙？  
回忆到此为止，吉尔伽美什有一下每一下挑逗他分身的手指已经停得太久了，他使劲摇了摇链子抱怨：“解开来！我手要断了。”不知怎么，吉尔伽美什脸上走神的微笑让他觉得有点不妙。  
这么说来，迪卢木多其实在魔法方面还是有一点天赋的，比如说当他预感不妙的时候——多半会成真。  
“说起来，你刚才表情很棒啊。”竖瞳愉悦地舒展开来，他凑在半精灵湿漉漉的耳朵边往里面吹起气，“是因为看不见？还是你喜欢这种……温柔点的？”  
“……”迪卢木多狠狠抖了一下，觉得耳根都在发凉。  
这下是真的不想说话了。刚才异状如此，这条老龙现在绝对是在明知故问。  
“说起来以前玩你耳朵你没反应这么大啊。是不是因为……觉得被强了？”吉尔伽美什的舌头沿着平直的耳缘游移过去，舔了舔那沾满泪水的睫毛。  
“……！喂！”再次被整个推翻身的半精灵再也装死不下去，想要并拢双腿却被吉尔伽美什先一步用膝盖卡在了中间，然后索性整个儿挤进去。  
空气中隐隐飘来酒香。  
链子哗啦哗啦地拍着床头，大约是为了照顾手快断了的迪卢木多，虚空中延伸的另一头的位置平移向下了不少——如果他肯乖乖趴着的话确实会舒服很多，但要是像现在这样拼命想支起上身回头看，手肘吃不上力还是会扯……所以吉尔伽美什还是故意的！  
“这是什么呀……等等，你要做什么！”  
脚跟被抓住，一左一右地打开了，察觉到视线的落点，小穴紧张地收缩了起来。  
“！”尽管有了不妙的心理准备，液体进入的时候，迪卢木多还是倒吸了一口凉气。用水系魔法操纵的酒液就像沿着一根细细的软管进入肠道，在某个点突然变回液体状态。好在液体不凉，被刻意调整到和体温近似。  
这种酒半精灵当然不陌生，还是他给吉尔伽美什带的，只有在人类帝国的西北与高地地精群落接壤的地方才能出产的落金霞光。  
“啊——”虽然没有什么不适，但似乎只要吉尔伽美什不解除魔法，已经灌入的就不会流出来，很快括约肌有了坠压感，“够了吧……”他不安地动来动去，右腿就是一凉。一条链子将那只脚向外扯，吉尔伽美什用指甲刮了一下小腿：“我没手抓。”  
然后他折起那条自由的小腿，把自己早已勃起的部分压在腿弯里抚慰。  
迪卢木多呻吟一声，一只脚和双手被固定住，另一只脚抬高，于是重心移到了敏感至极的部位。吉尔伽美什甚至还没脱掉那条该死的裙子，裙摆盖在腿弯上，痒痒的。被摩擦的地方很快有了热度，开始还是吉尔伽美什双手捉着迪卢木多的小腿动作，不知何时他放开了手，伸向了那处胡乱蹭着床单寻找安慰的地方。  
被掌握的时候，迪卢木多还是僵了一下，可是很快就在指尖翻涌的快感中瘫软下身子。丝丝缕缕的酥麻沿着柱体，爬过会阴，到达尾椎。就仿佛末梢在被细细抚摸一样，他呜咽起来，觉得整个人都在发热，当他意识到这热度来自于何处的时候，他惊慌地挣扎起来：“满了满了——”  
“哦？你下面的酒量，可比你上面的浅多了啊。”  
“唔——啊哈，哈！”用力收紧膝盖的举动没逃过吉尔伽美什的预料，体内的液体突然飞速旋转起来，体内的异状打乱了挣扎的章法。落金霞光独有的香滑质感放在这种位置完全是一种恶意，羽毛尖儿一样的柔软水波刮擦着被酒精浸润的敏感的内壁，越漫越高。迪卢木多艰难地滚动着喉结喘息，明明下一刻就要窒息，这一刻却只想好好沉醉。巨大的矛盾反反复复得将意识从快感的泥潭中拖出来一点喘喘气，再丢回去。  
他不知道什么时候被撑开，滚烫的欲刃挤了进来。一部分酒液顺着交合的地方流了出去，弄湿了裙摆贴在臀部。外面凉凉的一片激得肌肉下意识收缩。察觉到了咬合的欲刃不满地抽插了几下。  
“啊——哈啊。”挺立的阴茎再次被压上来的体重按进垫被，顺着进出的节奏来回拖过床单，铃口渗出的液体渗进织物表面，而那上面凹凸的纹理逼得半精灵拼命想抬起身体逃离。就在这时，右脚的链子被松开了，下一刻，满涨感穿破了刚抬起的身子。轮流受到实质摩擦和酒液轻抚的某一处痉挛得格外厉害，很快吉尔伽美什就发现了这点异常，他调整了一下姿势，重点照顾直到听到满意的声音。  
没有什么比这种混杂着欢喜的呜咽更能激发吉尔伽美什兴致的了，更别说他一直挺喜欢迪卢木多的嗓音。在刻意放慢的节奏下，半精灵显然坚持不下更久。全然展开的身体，浸润酒精舒展的内壁在某个时刻一齐勒紧，释放出最后的力气。几乎同时，吉尔伽美什也发出了满足的叹息。


	6. Chapter 6

【6】  
“放弃那个想法，我不想失去你。”  
两眼发黑的迪卢木多被圈在吉尔伽美什怀里，习惯性的困意让他不由自主地把头搁向了对方的颈侧。他一动不动，任由清理，尖尖的耳朵却小幅度地扇了扇近在咫尺的金发，以示拒绝。  
与其讲道理，不如人道毁灭。他侧过头贴了贴半精灵脸颊，体温偏高——落金霞光该算是甜酒，看起来还是有些刺激了。“要再给你个清负么？”（清除负面效果）  
“不用，我没这么弱。”半精灵声音虚弱。  
伤痕退散，气力恢复，迪卢木多的身体状态其实好得很，他现在是心累。回想了一下室内的布置：墙壁是极淡的浅蓝渐变深延至顶，家具布置错落有致，色调协调风格统一，更兼有许多精致至极的手制小物——妥妥的女儿家闺房。根本来不及阻止脑内自动出现吉尔伽美什随意乱堆，金光闪闪的洞穴画面，以及刚才的金发美人。  
画面太美，半精灵选择删除刚才的记忆。抬眼看去，吉尔伽美什的脸上甚至还带着之前的妆容。  
传说的最后，只要一个吻，“她”就能够醒来。  
可能这里真的有一个“睡美人”，醒来了。迪卢木多看着吉尔伽美什反常地安静坐着，手里拿着个酒杯晃啊晃，唇线刚硬地拉着，就是不看他。因为陌生而滋长的恐惧会自动绞上猎物的喉咙，这本身就可以是惩罚的一部分。  
永生的黄金巨龙和时间一起漫步，回忆跟不上它们。吉尔伽美什从来就只有一个，一个半精灵少年的全部人生，可能还来不及在他内心浩淼的世界中留下点痕迹。那双红玉髓般的眸子正注视渺远时光的某个片段、某个人，那些令人心里一揪的情绪寂寂燃烧，打亮往回走去的路，直到拥抱住那个模糊的身影。  
这是迪卢木多无从插手，甚至连了解都是奢望的过去。以外族之身插手精灵群落，并替代圣树，成为精灵的神明。斩杀芬巴巴，开辟翡翠森林，熔铸琉璃墙，以魔法“生命禁绝”将南部沼泽彻底隔离开去……  
神话中的黄金巨龙睁开了眼睛，火焰一样的竖瞳带着击穿时空的威压，俯视着这只不知天高地厚的半精灵。  
他又了解它什么呢？  
在长久的沉睡后，很多事情吉尔伽美什不记得了，却没有忘——就像那枚做工粗糙的戒指，它确凿无误的存在可能是某段不为人知的历史片段唯一的痕迹。那个人是恩奇都，迪卢木多猜想，因为只有他的名字，他的存在被完完全全地从吉尔伽美什的记忆中抹消。  
“恩奇都是谁？”  
每次提到，吉尔伽美什必定会这样反问，明明完全不可能再记住，却贪婪地从别人口中多得到一点关于这个名字的讯息。  
“怎么发现的？”  
这样的问句对情人来讲太生硬，对敌人来讲略蠢，现在用正好。  
言语和声音都只会轻易被湮灭在赤红的视线中，留下名为“不屑”的灰烬到处乱飞。而他说话的神态，理所当然的语气，肢体细微的动作，甚至，情绪的温度却能沿着长久以来共同生活的惯性插入那双收细的竖瞳，剥离掉不熟悉的部分，传递给他的神，吉尔伽美什。  
他知道恩奇都对黄金巨龙有多重要，神话中凡是有黄金巨龙的出现，旁边必定有恩奇都。  
只是一个空头筹码而已，他的武器，他的生命，他的信仰，一切都是吉尔伽美什给他的，丢出去换一个结果，没什么可以犹豫的。  
我们相伴的时间，几乎是我的一生，如果它还算有一点重量的话，就回应我！  
“读心术，读心术可以让我知道我想要的东西。”吉尔伽美什看了他一眼，终于开口道。  
他赌赢了。  
读出那个眼色含义的瞬间，像被过大内容的相似片段击中了一样，几乎要微微眩晕。这意味着极大程度的相互坦诚，谁先说都无所谓。上一次发生这样的场景，还是他和吉尔伽美什制定计划，怎么样能一个人守卫翡翠森林的一大片外围。  
“一开始，我只是用来看了一下你的目的地。睡美人……你要是对这种情趣有兴趣我倒是不介意。”  
好一个完全符合吉尔伽美什恶趣味的回答。迪卢木多身上的对魔法道具在老龙元素掌控者的实力下作用仅限于预警——会炸，但也勉强能用，主要是吉尔伽美什可不想让小宠物误以为是出于关心。所以说从半精灵的对魔法道具全数报销在女性精灵手里的那刻起，他已经搂住了厄运女神而不自知了。  
“说起来，你看见一条黑龙了么？言峰绮礼。”  
迪卢木多露出了令人愉悦的悲伤表情，在吉尔伽美什说到他觉得怎么穿都不漂亮索性用魔法变身成女性，再跑了一趟帝国中心买衣服和化妆——这样就估错了装备有元素翅膀的半精灵的行动速度。  
言峰绮礼，完美的拖延了时间。半精灵的表情简直生无可恋。  
“你拉着我的手，说的话语气不太对，我又看了下。”吉尔伽美什显然不愿意多提这个话题，迪卢木多下意识地揉了揉手腕，默契地跳过——万一又触了那一部分，谁都不想。  
“该你了。”  
伴随着一个清脆的响指，床底平移出一个物件。迪卢木多只是看了一眼，就觉得刚才生无可恋的表情做的太早。  
半精灵公主，或者说睡美人。  
她醒着，被关在又八个点构成的长方体结界中不知道多久。传说确有其事，这结界迪卢木多太熟，看这情况吉尔伽美什吻醒了睡美人关进小黑屋塞在床下，然后和他在上面……  
在上面……  
如果脸皮能烧起来，请把我烧成灰烬。  
“放心，这玩意儿隔音。”修长的手指扣了扣薄薄的结界壁，惹得里面的少女略微惊慌地从内伸手抵住。她另一只手里握着一只造型奇异的魔杖，嘴唇翕动却没有声音传出。可惜魔法的光芒总是一闪而熄，徒劳无功的绝望和无声的焦灼让迪卢木多感同身受地露出了不忍的神色。  
“我本来想娶她，据我分析她应该是一位半精灵法师，而且很强。我希望劝说她，或者用泪痣，如果我……”迪卢木多顿了顿，以眼神明示他省略部分，飞快地说了下去，“我需要一个同盟，帮手，或者说共犯。但是她既然在您手里，她什么都不知道，请您至少放过她。”  
昂贵的晶花，守护神的鳞片，都只是聘礼的一部分，他给她以共犯的自觉，以及独属于他们——半精灵的未来。共享利益，共担风险，没有什么比这样的纽带更快更牢。  
“可你最后还是放弃了。”吉尔伽美什不紧不慢的说，“为什么要这样做？”为什么会有这样的想法，为什么又突然放弃。  
结界内的少女听不见他们的声音，只看得到似乎经过一番争辩，用魔法制住她的金发男人占了上风，另一个看起来是同类的则低头沉默下来。她咬紧了嘴唇压制住心里的不安，慢慢闭上眼睛。  
“该死——”吉尔伽美什突然看向结界，迪卢木多也下意识地追上他的目光，停在了一片熏紫色中。  
少女的双眼渗出鲜血，痛苦至极地弯腰捏紧了魔杖，说了句什么。半精灵下意识地掠了过去：“您怎么样？”他抬头看吉尔伽美什：“她弄伤自己了。能让她用魔法治疗一下自己么？”  
“不知死活。她在对你用读心术，让开！”  
蔚蓝的火焰如花朵般向下飘落，迪卢木多觉得身边微微热了起来。“走！”来不及过多细想，他轻喝一声，红光连闪，长枪几乎同一时间点灭了所有跳跃的蓝火，然后一击穿破了结界。  
就像一幅会动的画突然有了声音，少女一直在重复的话语传了出来：“我接受。”无声无息的，她的身边再度亮起了八个光点，结界在重新构成。吉尔伽美什黑着脸一步一步走进了长枪的攻击范围，枪尖几乎立刻垂了下去，他伸手拎过比自己还要高一点的半精灵，训斥才劈头盖脸地扔了下去：“蠢货！隔着结界她都能对你用读心，你找死么？”  
没有对魔法道具的迪卢木多甚至不能对抗女性精灵的魔咒——除非他选择在她们张口前永远让她们安静。这位至少比迪卢木多大三百岁的公主殿下，魔法实力既然能短暂突破结界，那么在结界被打开时，逃跑是小，如果她愿意，迪卢木多已经变成她的傀儡了。  
但她没有，甚至连逃跑和治疗都没有，而只是使用读心术看着她的同类直到结界合拢，再次被狠狠刺伤。这恐怕也是吉尔伽美什没再下杀手的原因，新的结界并不阻隔声音。  
“我接受。”她平静至极的补充，“现在，我们是共犯了。”  
“为什么…您明明可以……”  
“逃？还是静静装无辜？”鲜血淌过大半雪白的面颊，显得有些狰狞，双目剧痛，她还是勉强向着迪卢木多的方向笑了下，仿佛看到了过去的自己。“泪痣不足以迷惑我，魔力越高，效果越弱，还好你没做这样的尝试。”  
曼妙如歌的音调，内容却如冰晶般冷澈。  
“自从那日回溯时光，看到杀死父母的凶手，我与精灵，不共戴天。”  
“你的内心，才是我留下来的原因。”  
旁边适时地蹦出一声冷嘲，她转向了声音的来源。  
“我看得到，精灵命令自己驯养的野兽攻击自己，留下伤痕来炫耀。而真正值得尊重的战绩，动因绝不应该是虚荣，比如像他这样。”  
“如果你是神，请你告诉我，半精灵就应该被这样的精灵看不起，然后杀死，才是正确的么？”  
“我们为什么不被承认，没有资格存活下去？哪怕不在森林。龙的混血有好多种，半兽人，半神，都能和纯血生活在一起。”  
沉睡数百年的公主当然不可能说出精灵的现状，此时她所说的，完全是迪卢木多看到的世界，也是从小在翡翠森林长大的他无法直接向吉尔伽美什问出的话。  
“我不知道我沉睡了多久，在我沉睡前，我没有见到过任何一个半精灵。”她惨笑道，“他也没有。除了我们，到底还有没有半精灵生活在这片天空下？”  
话语的最后是一片低沉的黑暗与鲜血，“如果你还是要杀死他的话，请一并杀死我。我曾以魔法抹平过两三个小型的精灵群落，仅仅是出于仇恨和泄愤而已。”  
一片长久的沉默，迪卢木多难以说出任何话，吉尔伽美什的脸上也看不出任何表情。  
没有听到来自同类的责难，少女终于露出了一个符合外貌年龄的真心微笑，“我睡的太久，醒来在一个没有同类的世界活下去，还不如随他同去。”  
“好在他长得帅实力也不错。”  
“喂，虽然我还不知道你叫什么，读心术没看到。”她咯咯地娇笑着，而后蹙眉摇了摇头，眼里的鲜血愈发淌得厉害了，叹息般的，“真的很漂亮啊。”  
结界迅速加厚了，将她封在里面，宛如松脂里的昆虫。毫无声息的，凝固的美丽，迪卢木多喉头发梗，说不出自己的名字。  
你将遗忘今天的一切；  
你的沉睡从未醒来，但它将终结于十年后；  
以此为凭，你配得起神殿长老的职位。  
一枚金色的鳞片出现在了公主不知何时交叠起的双手上，从她双眼中流出的鲜血变成了三颗深红的宝石。吉尔伽美什取出一颗，扔给迪卢木多：“长达三百年的恨意，少女的真心，怎么都是该收下的。”  
比鸽子心头血还要鲜浓的颜色倒映在金色的双眼中，许多模糊的念头变得清晰起来，迪卢木多终于难过地说：“如果我从没想明白这些事就好了。”  
“长大是好事。虽然以前你做的不错，但是如果你能知道为什么去做，会更好。”吉尔伽美什不得不承认，他很喜欢迪卢木多。与那些混吃等死只知终日祷告的老不死不同，被他养大的半精灵有一种近乎天然的直感，会早先一步去做他想看到的事情，在他开口之前。   
“不妨告诉你，我讨厌精灵。以前我见到的精灵可不是这样。一百岁左右的时候，他们就和你差不多强了。”吉尔伽美什状若无意地说起了往事，天知道他的“以前”是几百年还是几千年。  
精灵被圣树孕育，附属于圣树。圣树意志选取哪里扎根，精灵就为之与魔兽搏斗，舍生忘死。他们用爪牙撕碎魔兽，甚至联合起来敢于用翅膀对抗巨龙的鳞甲。一旦死亡，灵魂就回归圣树，等待下一次被孕育出生。  
“他们可活不到一百岁。怎么说呢，非常美丽的小动物啊，漂亮，又不是废物。不像现在，活的太容易了，就因为我会无条件的保护他们。五百岁、六百岁、蜗居在森林里，连战斗都没经历过。”  
这是迪卢木多早就听过的论调，现在的状态下再度提起，无异于某种承认，或是褒奖。公主能看到多少，吉尔伽美什看到的，只会更多。他从一开始就明白自己想做的事情，不完全是出自于怨恨。  
如果不能改变既有观念，只有让持有这种观念的精灵数量急剧减少。迪卢木多没打算置身事外，他会杀死最敌视半精灵的长老们，然后和精灵们并肩作战，直到付出生命。也许他能活下来，不过无论如何，没顶的鲜血能让精灵们清醒起来，而灭亡的危机更能逼得他们接受半精灵的存在。  
吉尔伽美什的赞扬是给他欣赏的事物赋予意义，这完全可以和灭绝的步骤同时进行。无论这么做看起来多么荒谬，他做出来，理所当然。  
在世界定义所谓正义之前，吉尔伽美什就存在了。  
他说，我不允许。  
那么无论是初次见面的公主，还是从小养大的少年，在结果上，都没有任何区别。  
欲念和信念只是一步之遥。前者因混沌而显得罪恶，不能坚定转瞬即逝。后者则像纯粹的光，清晰而笔直地打在障碍物上。如果不能推倒踏过，就会烧死自己。迪卢木多曾为自己的自私深深谴责，并因此游移不定。可信念形成的过程又不是用瓶子静置雨水，还能重新浑浊起来。正因不可逆转，不可后退，它才能给予人力量。  
宝石静静地散发着光芒，那颜色和吉尔伽美什的眼睛多么像啊。  
它在烧。  
迪卢木多心想。  
巨龙使用变形术变成人形，受限于肉体，再强的龙如果不刻意锻炼作为一个战士的能力，单靠天赋，都不算太强。而迪卢木多曾经手持盛大的愤怒，在数值和重斩加成下，正面干掉过一条海龙。  
那把剑就躺在无限项链里，只要一个念头。  
你离我太近了，这个距离，我可以杀掉你，你知不知道。  
吉尔伽美什还在说着什么，迪卢木多已经听不清了，他靠近了他。


	7. Chapter 7

【7】  
“我会打开琉璃墙，精灵会被魔兽杀死掉很多。但是我好像想不出更好的办法了。”  
迪卢木多紧紧抱住吉尔伽美什，对着他的耳边说话，同时屈指一弹。刚才扯下来的小牌子便划出了一道弧线飞出了窗外。  
胸膛感受到的心跳乱了一下，手臂便抱不住了。半精灵及时在一片金光中闭上眼睛，还是差点被狂风掀出去。  
“为什么不试试看求我，毕竟我这么喜欢你。”  
龙踞于地面，高度也足以俯视他。迪卢木多正对着一道狰狞的狭长伤疤，从颈侧划过翅根直到腹部。略带暗紫的颜色破坏了黄金巨龙完美的身体，他伸手摸了摸，然后索性把整个身子贴上去盖住。  
那是年轻半精灵曾经发下的誓言，绝对不要让信奉的神再受到一点点伤害。他要吉尔伽美什只管呆在乔戈里峰滚金币数财宝晒太阳，而不是亲自去战斗。为此他愿意不惜一切的成长。  
信仰该是守护，而不是被动等待。  
“您是我的底线。”  
龙沉默了许久，说：“你最好把盛大的愤怒拿出来。”  
这里的温度这么舒服，迪卢木多什么都不愿想，也懒得动，他想睡了。  
吉尔伽美什的龙炎其实非常华丽，色如熔金，形如云缎，一下子包裹了两具紧贴的身体。  
……  
神殿，位于翡翠森林的中心。  
鸟鸣兽叫间那宛如天籁的声音，是刚满10岁的幼年精灵唱出的《咏吉尔伽美什》，其中最动听的，会在魔法的作用下传遍神殿的每一个角落。空灵纯洁的声音往往会吸引得罕见的雪蟒和独角兽在附近来回，徘徊不去。  
在紫藤花垂卷掩盖的正门，有两名最精锐的刀锋舞者轮值守卫，这个位置，向来是荣耀的象征。无论是长老还是普通精灵，都只能从偏门进出神殿。  
今天，几乎要被忘记用途的正门实现了它唯一存在的价值。  
比阳光更明亮的金炎于此地骤亮，精灵的守护神现身了。  
柔软缥缈的歌声不知何时熄灭，被一个更加嘹亮的声音取代。旷野的风，天空的云，奔流的河水，雄浑的森林，仔细一听其实并没有歌词，情绪却被激荡得难以平息。  
那是恩奇都的歌声。  
不管守护神以何种形态降临神殿，幼童、巨龙、还是青年，曾经相伴的守护者都是不会认错的。  
巨龙走在穹顶高深的长廊中，阳光穿透青翠的藤蔓，黄金的鳞甲恣意地将光斑四下散射。它走的很慢，龙翼敛着。歌声的间隙它总是会停下来，看看左右，再继续走。  
这一幕足以让看到的任何一个人感到怅然若失，龙的身边，少了什么。  
但是没有，所有的精灵在听到这独特的歌声的那刻，跪向了同一个方向。他们把头埋得极低，恨不得去亲吻地上并不存在的尘埃。所以他们看不到，巨龙尾巴上两根脊刺半立，挂着一个人事不省的半精灵。  
精灵们额头的朝向亦是漫步的终点。  
在神殿最深处的大厅，青年状态的吉尔伽美什身着铠甲，看向殿外。神话中的守护者是体态意外的娇小，简直像一个女孩子。他白袍披散，笑着踮起脚，伸手去摸吉尔伽美什向后竖起的头发。  
那只是两座石雕罢了，乳白的底色中唯一的色彩，是恩奇都手上的一枚鲜红色戒指。  
雕像的工艺精美到了难以言喻的地步，那个恩奇都更是生动得好像从未离开过一样。  
吉尔伽美什凝望着雕像，一言不发。不多时，长老团以及费奥纳刀锋团的高层都在大厅跪了一片。  
谁也不敢说话，在刻意压低的呼吸声中，重物落地的闷响和抱着头的呻吟格外刺耳。  
如果可以，迪卢木多很想爆粗。可是他一张口，整个就天旋地转得要吐。  
“这是谁，为什么他的雕像立在我旁边？”  
被踹了一脚的半精灵还是说不出任何话，超长距离空间定点传送对精灵这种尖耳朵的生物来说一直是灾难，据说他们能听见一声足以把脑袋劈成两半的锐响，在这方面半精灵抗性更低，效果+1。  
你最好把盛大的愤怒拿出来，该死的没有神器加持数值，他真的快要死于眩晕、呕吐等强烈不适症状了。就算要处决，敢不敢给个痛快的。  
见无人回答，一位跪在最前的刀锋舞者朗声开口。  
“伟大的守护神，那是守护者恩奇都，他曾经与您共同创造了许多奇迹。”  
“哦。”  
昏昏沉沉的迪卢木多听到了团长芬恩熟悉的声音，才意识到了自己的处境。他挣扎着想爬起来，手在空气中抓了半天，一片惊呼声中吉尔伽美什直接递过来一侧的龙翼。  
“他怎么敢？”“大逆不道！”“竟然想在守护神面前站起来！”  
“闭嘴。”  
一片噤声，只有有气无力趴在龙翼上的半精灵敢纠正伟大的守护神。  
“吉尔伽美什，处决和宣判罪行的地方……是圣树下的满月古井，神殿，神殿是荣誉和表彰之地。不过……不过不要再用空间传送了，”否则我恐怕听不完你宣判我的罪行就真的要死了。  
“哼，你自找的。”  
“……”吉尔伽美什我真应该拔出剑教你做人的。一念及此，迪卢木多突然意识到了不对，他本来，应该更战栗些的。还能再睁开眼睛这件事，他竟然毫不意外。无论怎样给自己做觉悟，他都不能相信吉尔伽美什会真的杀掉自己。  
那种未来，连想象的空间都不存在。  
“嗤——想得太多。我有这么说过么？”  
哦我怎么忘了读心术这件事。  
“谁允许你妄自揣测本王的心意的？”  
闭嘴我现在不想玩骑士与陛下的游戏。  
“哦，你以为我把你念念不忘的小美人杀掉了？”  
难道不是？还有我没有念念不忘！  
“不得不说，你的尖耳朵除了被玩好像真的没什么用啊。听不到高频龙吟么？”  
那是什么。  
“下了几个geis而已，不过我劝你别想太多，脑子本来就不太大，大概还都被肌肉填满了。”  
思考的速度比开口要快了太多，即时读心更有利于吉尔伽美什单方面、充分地嘲讽迪卢木多。  
很久以后他再次见到那位公主殿下，并且领教了一种叫高速神言的东西后，才知道那是一种类似瞬间契约的能力，短短一两个音节就可以启动魔法。  
“那你为什么要来这里。”休息了好一会儿，迪卢木多终于找回了流利的语言能力。  
“《圣树篇》，背出来。”  
“蛤？”  
“快点。”  
记载有《诗学十二书》原典的手链早已还给了吉尔伽美什，好在迪卢木多也不是真的没有它就背不出来。  
老实说，那是他最喜欢的一篇。  
精灵曾经是圣树的奴隶，圣树任意选择或更换扎根之处，精灵付出生命为之与周围的魔兽搏斗，空有近千年的寿命却无法享用，就像消耗品一样被使用被回收再投入使用。  
直到圣树为了占领龙族的领地，为了对抗最强大的黄金巨龙吉尔伽美什，它创造了一个特别的精灵——恩奇都。  
动因是什么已经无从考证，恩奇都没有如圣树所愿和黄金巨龙死战，转而反抗起创造它的存在。他不能忍受这样的现状:同类的生命如同草芥，存在得毫无价值，消亡得没有意义。  
“难道我们生来就是该被使用的么？”  
“我们的存在，与生活在大陆上的人类，兽人，有什么区别。他们也有母亲，为什么他们的母亲就不会随意使用他们的孩子？”  
恩奇都联合了黄金巨龙，带领精灵进行了近乎惨烈的反抗，最终抹消了圣树意志。  
圣树依旧是生产和回收精灵的存在，区别只是由精灵来栽种圣树。  
这是一个开端，开创了守护者和守护神的神话以及翡翠森林，琅琊山谷，乃至湖底仙境的精灵最初都是由翡翠森林走出去的。这亦是两座雕像供奉于此的原因，据说这里，是他们最初结下契约的地方。  
迪卢木多说着说着，放开了撑着的龙翼，声音也响亮了起来。清朗的声音久久回响在宽广的大厅中。歌声的节奏适时地跳跃起来，好像一个隔着遥远时间的赞许。  
“历经时间被承认为伟业的事情，往往起于一些微小的点，甚至初衷是偶发的，执行手段是激烈的，但无可否认其正确性。你说是么……Enkidu？”  
吉尔伽美什顺势变成了人形，正看向雕像。眼神柔软而温和，语气轻缓，浪漫得恍如一场久别重逢。  
恩奇都的完美无瑕的雕像上崩出了一声裂响，他脸上的微笑扩大了。  
迪卢木多仿佛意识到了什么，却又不敢相信。他不知道该后退，还是该向前，很快身体就不听他使唤了。  
“喂……”  
刀锋舞者们只是震惊地抬头，良好的素质让他们不会吐出任何对守护神的异议。而跪在四下的长老们几乎不顾一切地要站起来，“守护神大人，这……不能啊！他只是……”  
用龙威压制一群老不死就和操纵迪卢木多的身体一样简单。  
吉尔伽美什伸出左手，除了那枚从不摘下的碧绿色宝石戒指，上面干干净净。他握住了迪卢木多的手。  
“宣告——汝身在吾之下，托付吾身于汝，遵从吾名吉尔伽美什，回应吧。在此起誓，吾愿身缠三大之言灵，凡汝所求，无不应允。”   
“宣告——汝身在吾之下，托付吾身于汝，遵从吾名迪卢木多·奥迪那，回应吧。在此起誓，吾愿身缠三大之言灵，凡汝所求，无不应允。”  
即使是魔力贫弱的半精灵，只要吉尔伽美什愿意，也能达成契约。  
“至此，契约成立。”  
两人交握的手背上，巨量的魔力燃起了鲜红的光蜿蜒流淌，构成烙印一样的图纹。突如其来的剧痛让毫无准备的半精灵一阵咬牙。  
雕像轰然崩塌，宛如雷齑的炸鸣中，平地生林，沧海桑田。   
迪卢木多真真切切地看见，雕像的碎块消失了，取而代之的是一个绿发的身影，那面容……  
精灵的传说中，恩奇都的最终是不知所踪。而事实上，“他”死于圣树意志的诅咒。  
“吉尔，我很怕死，你能为我寻来不死的草药么？”  
神殿里原本只供奉着吉尔伽美什一人的雕像，自无尽之海寻找草药归来的黄金巨龙再也没见到恩奇都。他遍寻不着，愤怒地将寻来的草药焚烧在了新出现的雕像前。  
龙仿佛意识到了什么，悲伤得撕扯起了自己的鳞片，发出了震天的咆哮，振翼飞到乔戈里峰的峰顶，进入了长眠。  
还……爱着精灵么？  
还会……爱下去么？  
那是不忍出口的期冀，那是无法消散的遗憾，那是永生不尽的深爱。恩奇都将自己的爱人亲手支开，死在了他没看见的地方。  
“他”怎能容忍永生的爱人因他而受到束缚。  
“有这么疼么？”吉尔伽美什皱起眉，茫然于爬满面颊的泪水。幻境如雾涣散，场景重归神殿，所有人的表情都如临一场大梦，只除了一个人。  
迪卢木多终于泪流满面，恩奇都的回忆唯独避开了吉尔伽美什。“他”是被时间抛下的回忆，吝啬于给懵然无知的爱人一个照面。一个透明的吻，就足以让“他”不留遗憾的离去。  
“他”不知道永生的爱人已用行动替代承诺。  
灼烧的剧痛停息了。迪卢木多手背上的图纹形似一支箭穿过两个同心圆，那象征吉尔伽美什给出的三次承诺。与之相对的，是三对张开的翅膀，亦是一致的效力。  
凡汝所求，无不应允。  
“你是新的守护者了。以后神殿，你说了算。”  
“为什么？这样你不是……”能束缚黄金巨龙的三次承诺，价值之大，难以估量。按照契约内容，甚至可以下令吉尔伽美什自杀。  
“你会么？”  
“……”  
如果不是迪卢木多知道有契约存在下，没人能对他使用精神系魔法——除非有魔法能力高于黄金巨龙和他的总和的存在，他几乎要以为又被读心了。  
吉尔伽美什自顾自地走到了碎裂的雕像前，嘟囔了句什么，一拳砸碎了自己的。两堆碎块混在一起看起来不分彼此。那枚碧绿色的戒指被他郑重地放在了上面一小块平整的地方，然后取走了本来戴在恩奇都雕像手指上的鲜红色戒指。  
“别这幅表情，诺，记得做一个一样的送我。”  
“也就是看到你，我才相信，精灵骨子里的野性，从未泯灭。有什么不好，你从未让我失望过，我挺喜欢你的。”  
迪卢木多没有去接，而是郑重其事地跪了下去。童年时他曾把吉尔伽美什当做巨大的玩伴，后来转视为全身心信奉的神明，尽管他的信奉方式和别的精灵都不太一样。不过身为唯一一个在精灵族群中长大的半精灵，异常对他来说早就是一种常态。  
别的精灵愿意向保护他们的守护神奉献一切，而他更倾向于保留一个独立的自我，为了守护吉尔伽美什不惜一切。毕竟盘踞在最高峰顶的龙看起来那么高贵而唯一，太阳自他的身边升起，才能照耀大地。他一直这么憧憬着。  
所以这是他第一次真心实意地，像一个普通精灵一样，跪拜吉尔伽美什。  
“必将不负您今日所给予的信任，陛下。”我也喜欢你，他在心里悄悄地补上。  
阳光透过穹顶射在戒指光滑完美的切面上，闪耀的光芒预示着一个崭新的开端。  
半精灵将得到他期望的变革，守护神也不必见到过多的鲜血。  
更重要的是，他们得到了彼此。  
时光静好，宛如童话。


	8. Chapter 8

【8】  
“不知不觉，十年了呀。”  
迪卢木多凝视面前的被花藤包围的城堡，鲜丽的蔷薇与金盏花繁盛如昔，连花瓣的角度都仿佛未曾改变。  
吉尔伽美什对着旁边新添的白骨吹起了口哨，“才几岁就这幅口气？不过……你狠毒的小美人要是再睡下去，这附近三个城镇的人类都要倒霉了。”闻言半精灵捂住了脸，他显然想起了险些变成花肥的经历——为了取回无限项链，之前武器都在里面。  
“说起来这么大规模的魔法阵，吸取周围的生命来供给沉睡所需和增强实力——连我都忍不住想说声不错了。”有元素掌控者之称的黄金龙扫了眼某个魔力贫弱的家伙，“同样是半精灵啊啧啧。”  
直觉显示，吉尔伽美什现在这嘲讽力度应该是在闹变扭。迪卢木多迅速回忆了一下这几天有没有做了什么招惹到这条小心眼的龙。  
明明没有！  
他理了理手上的花束，让整体蓝到紫的渐变线更加清晰。本来他只是拜托自己的契约对象帮他用魔法催生出这些花朵而已，直觉告诉他这应该是这位公主会喜欢的搭配，结果就这么被跟了过来。唉……  
一阵簌簌的响动。  
花藤像爬回巢穴的蛇一样快速缩入窗户，青灰色的城堡暴露在空气中。迪卢木多站直了身体，静静等待，很快，虚空中无数粉紫色的蝴蝶凭空出现，簇拥着一个少女。  
“你们是谁？为什么在这里？”  
“美丽的公主殿下，我们是来接你回家的。”  
迪卢木多快步上前，举高花束，温柔的声音和微笑足以让任何一个初次见面的少女心动神移。而他带来的同伴则无语望天，白眼和不屑之情都快溢出来了。  
少女游移不定地望了望两人，经历了数百年的沉睡，她可没想到醒来的时候还会有等待的人。不过……  
轰的一声雷击。  
受到惊吓的迪卢木多拔出枪与剑的速度快得不可思议，被扔下的花束冉冉上升，落在了少女娇嫩的掌中。她轻嗅了一下：“如果不是看在花的颜色还算对我胃口的份上，我会把你烤成焦炭的。”  
诶？  
吉尔伽美什放声大笑起来：“用爱情的魔痣迷惑初次见面的少女，就算是你的同类都要看不下去了啊，迪卢木多。”  
好得很，一句话，把自己摘干净，顺便把自己的契约者推入万劫不复。  
少女眨了眨眼，表情危险起来：“哦？原来是蓄谋的么？”  
迪卢木多飞快地抬起握剑的左手，以眼神狠狠示意“割喉”，转头试图补救：“请听……你听我解释啊——哇啊啊！！”  
……  
俊美的半精灵蔫了吧唧地在火堆边烧烤，来时优雅潇洒的风姿荡然无存——他总不能一记红蔷薇戳死自己目前为止仅存的同类吧！。  
任谁在不还手的情况下，大逃杀一下午，都不会比他现在好到哪儿去。漂浮在半空中的少女简直是自走炮台，无数光球环绕周身，每一下轰击都有大魔法的水准  
这等威力，迪卢木多身上的对魔法道具抗不了三下，裸装情况只要击实一下就足以让他回归圣树。逃入森林以遮挡来自半空的视线是不错的办法，单靠魔法的锁定很难追上他的极速。然后同样飞在半空的吉尔伽美什——他的契约者，亲手做了一个兼有透视·追踪·增幅效果的水镜：“小丫头，这样打不中的，用这个。”  
透过水镜的光柱，精度和威力提升何止一个档次……  
“呜……”明明你自己说过泪痣不足以迷惑你的，半精灵消沉地垂下双耳，他不想看“狼狈为奸”，感情迅速升温，现在靠在一起眉来眼去的两个人，“喂，烤好了。”  
少女从书本中抬起头，默不作声地蹭过来，取走两支烤肉，慢慢退后，抱着膝盖颇为矜持地用了一片白雾遮挡开始享用。想乘机修复一下关系的迪卢木多尴尬地伸手，在空气中徒劳地摆了摆，再次捂住了脸。  
彻底被当成心术不正的家伙，看都不想看一眼了么。哪怕用读心术看还我清白也好啊喂！迪卢木多的消沉并没有持续太久，因为他的伙伴会趁着这个时候把吃的全部扫干净的。  
“给我留点！”  
行程充满了沉默。  
公主看起来不愿意和迪卢木多说话，于是就由吉尔伽美什陪着。他们倒也同样不怎么说话，只消对视几眼，时不时公主就会咯咯娇笑起来。  
前方的迪卢木多心情更郁闷了，他在树枝的缝隙间纵跃，森林复杂的地形对他来说只是快速前进的助力。借力、回转、舒展，不得不说，身形矫健赏心悦目，吉尔伽美什相当满意，他和公主漂浮在离开地面数尺的高度，速度一点也不慢。  
虽然这么说很抱歉，但是三人之中拖慢行程的确实是迪卢木多自己。一天之内，他只能支持被带着传送一段有限的距离，稍长一点点就会晕得走不动路。这是半精灵的固有缺陷，比如公主殿下的身体素质就如同花瓣般柔弱，路上一时好奇她落在林间，走了几步就被一根树藤绊倒在地。  
“但是人家会飞还能用魔法进行长距离移动，”到了饭点吉尔伽美什又开始颐指气使，“所以我们这都是在迁就你，快感恩吧！晚上想吃烤鹿，一整只的，要吃三只。”  
“……”  
今晚他们住的地方是途径的一个精灵村落。为了避免惊世骇俗——守护者和守护神亲临，他们可不想吃饭的时候全村的精灵跪成行，于是特意用魔法修改了相貌。  
值得一提的是，吉尔伽美什给自己装了翅膀假装精灵，宣称迪卢木多是他的人类仆人，公主殿下看了看走来走去的精灵们，勾了勾纤细的手指背后就多了一对。  
难怪她当年能在神殿的追杀下毫发无损。  
被借宿树屋的精灵看向迪卢木多的眼神相当惊恐，两头雄鹿，一头獐子，一只野猪——精灵的食量当然没这么大，人类真可怕。  
人类不可怕，可怕的是龙。  
“想饿死本王么？”吉尔伽美什一把把正在烤肉的伙夫推倒在地上，火光映上同色的虹膜，来回舔舐半精灵蜜色的肌肤，“我饿了。”  
无论是食欲还是别的，迪卢木多都没心思回应他。一路上和公主眉来眼去，到了饭点就支使他干活，自己不干正事还来骚扰！一个漂亮的翻身，他把吉尔伽美什压在旁边的树干上准备继续烤肉大业。毕竟四只大型猎物同时在烤，一会儿不看火就……他又被拖倒在地。  
“吉尔伽美什！”他压低声音，好像一只心情不快低声咆哮的狼，“你干嘛不找公主殿下去？”束缚术蛛丝一样的质感让他很不爽，慢条斯理压上身的龙让他更不爽。  
“真稀奇，觉得生气的应该是我吧！”  
迪卢木多咬着牙扭过了头，拒绝出声。反正以这条老龙的无耻，怎么辩都是他的错。  
吉尔伽美什不以为意地舔了舔他的脸颊，只是动了动腿，就满意的看到半精灵的耳朵开始红了起来。他凑过去慢慢含进口中，轻声宣布道：“我可懒得用隔音。”  
躺着的视角刚刚好能看到上方的树屋，移开视线就是对着那双鲜丽欲滴的竖瞳。身体的反应诚实迅速，而且不受控制，光是想想公主随时可能出来，迪卢木多就呜咽了一声，一手遮住了自己眼睛，一手塞进了自己嘴里。  
这无疑是某种“自觉”，又放松又隐忍的姿态最棒了。  
……  
吃到了比三只整鹿还要棒的东西，吉尔伽美什餮足地拖着猎物转移阵地，这个时候用魔法清扫痕迹倒是勤快的很。迪卢木多蜷缩在地拒绝起来，被用脚翻过来后露出了痛不欲生的表情：“肉……”  
风系魔法一停，估计就得闻到焦味了。  
“我让那女人去烤了。”  
？！  
“你什么时候让的？”迪卢木多一下子瞪大了眼睛。  
吉尔伽美什好整以暇地凑近他，喉结动了动，好半天才开口道：“我记得你听不见高频龙吟。”  
“……”  
“所以你也听不见高速神言。”  
“……”  
火舌舔舐肉块上滴落的油滴，发出噼啪的声响。青色的风刃旋转着切割着烤肉，刚开始还有些不太熟练，到后面几乎是均匀大小。三人周围的地面钻出了嫩绿的树藤，互相绞着团成了盘子承住了飘过来的食物。  
“请用。”公主开口的声音和初见时一样曼妙，“这大约是我出生时候就有的能力，听说是一种更高层次的生命所使用的语言……对我来说，一个音节能传递出很多信息，一句话就够我开一个魔法。”  
这大概是公主醒来后用人类通用语说的最长的一段话了，据她解释如果用高速神言这段话只要两三个音节就应该能把意思直接印到迪卢木多心底。  
“我以为你在为昨天的事情生气，而且不接受我的道歉。事实上，我向你解释过好几遍，你都无动于衷。”  
迪卢木多哀怨地看了一眼旁边吃起来看也不看他的吉尔伽美什，尽管从不要求后者为他做任何事情，但通常情况下，这条老龙在看足戏后还是会主动说出来的。尤其从魔法理论上来说，他听不见高速神言很可能是因为契约的缘故，免疫所有精神系魔法。  
吉尔伽美什如有所觉地抬头，回以一个“别瞎想是你耳朵不行”的眼色，然后视线一荡转为调戏“不过其他方面耳朵满分”。迪卢木多直接转头假装自己什么都没看懂，却恰好对上了公主的视线。  
“我有个问题，你们是情人吗？”习惯了用通用语出声后，公主其实是一个相当健谈的人。她重新介绍了一下她的名字：Medea，用通用语音译是美狄亚。  
“不知道，我觉得应该不算。”迪卢木多的回答出人意料，美狄亚的视线在两人左手款式一模一样的戒指上转了个来回，吉尔伽美什则停下了进食。  
“直到我寿命的尽头，我都想像现在这样陪伴他。”  
一时静默得连夜间的虫子都死绝了一般。  
美狄亚合上了一个小瓶子，评价道：“感人至深。满意了么守护神大人，只是一束花而已。”她冲石化了的迪卢木多示意了一下：“诚实的金豆，吐真剂，差不多这意思。我调的没有后遗症，放心。”  
一束花，就为了一束花……  
吉尔伽美什不知何时贴过去，一寸一寸地把那颗僵硬的脑袋掰向自己，注视着他金色的眼睛。可怜的家伙现在活像个被石头砸出一个洞的蜂巢，露出内里粘稠的蜂蜜，要滴不滴，香气四溢。  
“好啊，我允许。”  
一直对美狄亚保留着十年前美好印象，现任守护者，迪卢木多·奥迪那终于认识到了一个事实，他的半精灵同类美狄亚公主  
——彻头彻尾就是一个魔女！  
……  
下一个傍晚，他们来到了翡翠森林。美狄亚已经完全像一个精灵少女一样，对着路边贩售的小玩意儿讨价还价，看见漂亮的服饰就走不动路。  
她把一块透明的晶石放在手里反复观察，念叨着迪卢木多听不懂的魔法术语。  
“美狄亚……”  
“恩？”  
“你想做神殿长老么？”  
“当然了，我醒来的时候有人告诉我我能做，不然我干嘛来这里。”她收起晶石，晃了晃手里一片金光闪闪的鳞片，荷包里掉出了两块深红的宝石。  
“你还……记得以前的事么？你的父母……”  
见美狄亚低头不语，迪卢木多硬着头皮问了出来。这无疑是她当年的血泪凝成的宝石，她说过她与精灵，不共戴天。这也是作为守护者的他亲自跑一趟的原因。如果她会对精灵动手，迪卢木多必定要阻止她。  
“我都记得。”  
美狄亚的声音平静得听不出喜怒，迪卢木多使劲绷起声音想让自己显得状若无意，无限项链响应着，随时可以取出武器的状态。  
“你恨精灵么？”  
“不恨。”她微笑起来，“说来也奇怪，明明都记得，就是不恨呢。我能在这里生活下去的，对吧？”  
“那是当然。”吉尔伽美什突然伸手勾住了紧张的迪卢木多，对美狄亚提议道，“我建议你把它们——”他点点那两枚血石，手指上的戒指流转得竟是同样的深红色泽，“做成额饰吧。”  
美狄亚若有所思地看向了身边正好走过的精灵少女，一粒墨色的宝石在她的眉心,光芒深邃。  
“有什么寓意么？”  
“无限之开端，直观之慧眼，使苦乐怨欲，皆有所凭依。”守护神画风突变，庄严圣洁的语气让迪卢木多一口气梗在了喉咙里，半天喘不上来。他抬头，用力地，翻了个白眼。  
美狄亚的背影消失在繁闹的市集中，就像一滴水，融入了大海。  
“她忘记了，但是你不会忘。”  
吉尔伽美什摊开的手掌上，无名指的位置上从不摘下的碧绿色戒指在十年前被放在了恩奇都身边，那是契约的证明。迪卢木多花了一年，做了一枚符合这条老龙挑剔审美的，用的就是那颗带在身边的血石。  
“当然，那是身为半精灵的恨意。即使我以神殿的名义宣布了半精灵将拥有和精灵平等的权利，通过占卜寻找半精灵邀请前来森林居住而不是杀死。十年了，除了美狄亚，我还是没有见到新的同类啊。”  
宝石刚硬的棱角挤压着迪卢木多的唇面，即是恨的深刻，亦是血的猩红——无法消解，无法忘却。  
“我将它交给了您。”  
您是我的底线，掌握我的恨意，规范我的行为。请站在这里，看着我成为一个合格的守护者，以回报您所给予的信任。  
迪卢木多就着亲吻戒指的姿势抬眼，那对猩红的竖瞳温暖的就像黑夜中燃烧整夜的篝火。  
“所以别生气了好吗？你喜欢的花都不在这个季节出产，我上哪儿给你弄去。”如果说吉尔伽美什有什么喜欢的花的话，绝不可能是能用魔法催生的植物。  
地精王国深处熔岩河畔的晶钻花，高地巨人领地中的熔金百合，或者是人类能工巧匠用上好的玉石打磨成带弧度的薄片制成的莲花。  
——哪一样都不是轻易可以到手的。  
“有一种花你一定能弄到，我带你去。”黄金的巨龙一爪握住半精灵的身体，腾空而起，消失在了云层中。  
……  
……  
守护神与守护者在乔戈里峰顶的龙穴中度过了一个美妙的夜晚以及白天。  
总之，在此之后，“花”这个词快要成为迪卢木多的禁语了。


	9. Chapter 9

【9】  
不知多少年后。  
某人族小镇。  
“……最后，那个龙骑士也没有娶一位妻子，而是选择陪伴那条龙了。好了，太阳快下山了，故事也讲完了。”  
金发青年对身边的孩子们拍了拍手，打发他们离开。意犹未尽的孩子们可不乐意了，吊着他的胳膊来回摇晃：“然后呢然后呢，他们去哪里了？”  
“他们去旅行了。”吵闹的小孩甚至试图跳到坐着的青年身上去扯他金色的头发，这让他旁边的那个精灵动了动，试图制止。他温和地回答了小孩子,并对同伴说:“吉尔，把他放下来，他不是故意的。”  
这个举动引起了一大片惊呼，从故事开头到结束，这个精灵哥哥都一直抱着膝盖一动不动，孩子们早把他当成雕像了。之所以没当成大型攀爬玩具，是因为金发的大哥哥不让，否则孩子们早就去试着扯精灵哥哥的尖耳朵了。  
眼下雕像突然活了，立刻吸引了孩子们的全部注意，相比之下，那个缓缓漂浮上升的小孩快哭了。  
“你不应该去扯吉尔的头发哦，他不喜欢这样。”精灵哥哥的说话特别慢，在孩子们的印象中只有坐在家门口晒太阳的老爷爷才会这样说话，但是声音可好听了，于是被教训的孩子乖乖道了歉。  
“对不起……”  
金发青年哼了一声就打算转过头去，被精灵哥哥打了一下才勉强表示“这次先饶了你……”总算落了地的小孩子如蒙大赦，跑去了精灵哥哥身侧离他最远的地方偷眼看。  
“吉尔，你也是，小孩子只是看颜色好看而已。”被称作“吉尔”的青年像是想到什么一样地悻悻说，“他们胆子没你大。”  
不过这么一来，精灵哥哥一下子融入了这个小团体。  
“大哥哥你是精灵嘛！”  
尽管精灵并不算稀奇，旁边的吉尔长的也很漂亮，孩子们还是对这样与人类迥异的尖耳朵兴致很大。  
“不，我是半精灵。”他回答。  
“半精灵是什么啊！只有一半的精灵嘛？”  
“你瞎说！你两只耳朵都是尖的！”   
“呜哇！都会动诶！”  
“迪卢木多，现在可没有半精灵这种说法了。”吉尔伽美什的提醒让精灵哥哥意识到了错误。半精灵如果愿意作为一个精灵生活，并且血脉不是太过稀薄，只要通过神殿的实力测试，就能录入“美狄亚”，成为一个在籍的精灵。  
和圣树生活在一起，离圣树更近一点仿佛是刻在血脉里的执念，几乎没有半精灵将自己视作是人类，而一位伟大的守护者实现了这一点。半精灵这个名词已经彻底消失了近六百年，孩子们当然不可能听说过。不过好在摆平一群小孩，只要抖抖耳朵，他们就会轻易转移兴趣。  
如果他们知道讲故事的是龙，故事的主角就坐在他们面前，不知道会怎么想。迪卢木多好脾气地弯下身子，让好奇心爆满的孩子们摸了摸自己的耳朵。期间吉尔伽美什很凶地警告谁敢扯一下就让他们飘在天上一辈子。  
“大哥哥你为什么戴着眼罩啊。”一个女孩子可惜地伸手想摸他的左眼，金色的真好看，也被凶走了。  
“因为如果没有这个，你会跟着他死也不走，然后被带到龙面前。”吉尔伽美什这么恐吓道。  
“然后呢……”  
“被吃掉咯。”  
“噫……”孩子们发出了一片不赞同的声音，连迪卢木多也是。吉尔伽美什才不吃人呢，那不好吃。  
“回去吧，太阳真的要落山了哦！”  
当第一个小孩指着快要全部沉下地平线的夕阳，所有的小孩都想到了饭菜的香气和晚归可能招来的指责，像回巢的小鸟一样扑棱着翅膀叽叽喳喳地走了，几个有礼貌的还向两个讲故事的大哥哥行礼告辞。  
“你们明天还住在这里嘛！”  
“会的，这里的夕阳很漂亮。”  
天空瑰丽的颜色仿佛都映亮进迪卢木多的眼底，火球一样坠入大海的太阳不甘地燃烧着周围的云霞，生生在原本黯淡的蓝紫色天空抹上了大片金橙色。挣扎得如此绚烂，也躲不过落下的命运。  
迪卢木多突然流下泪来，他的手背上有一道鲜红的残缺纹路突然像是一并被点燃了一样，扭曲浮动着。吉尔伽美什伸手覆上了去，白皙的手背上倒是干干净净什么都没有。  
“你后悔了么？”  
守护者的一生都花在了认可半精灵地位这件事上，并为此统一了所有精灵族群。他甚至用剑指向了现在人类帝国的开国君主，索要一个被守护神魔力约束的承诺：如果一个半精灵愿意作为一个人类生活，就让他变成一个人。  
美狄亚走得早比他早多了，她留下了开发完成的系统后，就洒脱又任性地追随自己的丈夫去了。那套和圣树关联的超大型魔法阵，连接了所有的圣树，让精灵走出森林也能随时感应到圣树。  
做完了这一切，龙取走了他接下来的人生。  
使用黄金巨龙魔力缔结的契约本身就是奇迹，每消耗掉一条象征承诺的魔纹，就是一百年的寿命。  
龙说：那属于我。  
故事终究是故事，龙骑士和龙击败了无数的邪恶，创造了无数的奇迹，就没有了然后。从那额外的六百年寿命开始的时候，迪卢木多就被停止在了和龙一样的心理年龄里。  
——他只管鲜衣华服，在宝物堆里打着滚。  
——他只管享受时间，向着世间寻求愉悦。  
吉尔伽美什，他就是永恒的太阳，俯视着时间的河流在他身下淌过，任凭什么也无法磨损那颗永远年轻的心脏。  
迪卢木多陪着他。  
没有遗憾，没有悲伤。不曾触及过姑娘指尖的温度，也不知道初生的婴儿是多么柔软。近一百年，连和他同龄的纯血精灵都去世了。  
他只剩下吉尔伽美什。  
这样不完整的人生，你还是后悔了对吧。你想用泪水，挽回过去轻率的交付，对吗？  
“不是的……不是的。只是对不起，我没法陪你走下去了，吉尔伽美什。”  
紧缩的竖瞳翕张开一个错愕的角度。迪卢木多哭得更加厉害了，他不停地道歉，以至于吉尔伽美什把他勒在了怀里强止住他的话语。  
“你怕死么？”  
“怕啊。”  
死了就不能陪着吉尔伽美什了。  
因为爱情痣的缘故，青春永远不会离开迪卢木多的躯壳，但是衰老仍然稳定地一点点抽干他。那双金色的眼睛就像干涸的焦糖，只有在泪水流过时，才会稍微能让人想见曾经流淌的香甜与芬芳。  
他有些理解恩奇都为什么会不愿让吉尔伽美什看见了，死亡是一把太钝的刀，割下一点，再割下一点，等到连最亲近的人都不认识这个面目全非的可怜虫了，再仁慈地带走他。  
吉尔伽美什忘记了关于恩奇都的一切，但却像是记住了什么教训一样，跟死了迪卢木多。被衰老腐蚀的躯体无法挣脱这样的怀抱，或者说，根本就是在贪恋这样的温度，期待着某种结局。  
你是我的底线，亦是我的终点。  
忘了是多久以前，他似乎说过这样的话。真是，任性的该死啊。  
“吉尔伽美什，你的小宠物要死了，你答应我，去找个新的更漂亮的。”他终于会抱住吉尔伽美什，哪怕后者因为惊愕放松了手臂，拥抱也没有结束。  
“承诺烧完了，但是我没求过你什么，你答应我。”  
“哦。”  
半精灵终于心满意足地停下泪水，唱起歌来。  
“若我英年早逝，  
请将我葬在绸缎中，  
让我躺在铺满玫瑰的床上，  
在黎明时分将我沉入河中，  
用情歌中的词句为我送行，  
……”  
他的声音还是这么好听，那柔软是用了很久却浆洗得当的丝绸，那温柔则是终年缠绕在乔戈里山腰上的白云，变幻无端，但从不散去。  
流水般的时间带不走吉尔伽美什。  
吉尔伽美什也阻止不了时间带走迪卢木多。  
歌声停了，绸缎裂了，白云散了。  
“……  
须臾生命的尖锐刀锋啊  
我已经活了足够的时间  
…….”  
吉尔伽美什一个人唱完了全部，怀里的人已经面目全非，精灵的部分离开了他的身体，留下人类部分则泄了气一样松垮下来，像个用久了的破烂麻袋。他动了动身子让那颗白发苍苍的头颅靠向自己，抬起目光，看到绿色的光翼被夕阳的最后一丝光线烧尽，如果迪卢木多会有元素翅膀的话，原来是这样的苍绿色。  
半精灵是不能回归圣树的，迪卢木多散落成一片绿色的光雨纷纷扬扬。  
龙将翅膀展开到最大，直到夜色吞没所有的光亮。  
就如那首歌唱的一样，龙把他放在一片巨大的花瓣里，推入了海水之中，保持着那个目送的姿势不知道过去多久。  
黄金巨龙最终回到了自己洞穴，那里铺满了他喜欢的金币宝物。他心满意足地陷入了沉睡，在美梦中一遍遍推着回忆的车轮，一遍遍的抚摸着心爱的面孔。  
“愚蠢的小动物，你把我的承诺用完了，我怎么会听你的呢？”  
或许，只有那个名为“迪卢木多”的痕迹被磨到光洁平滑，仿佛从未存在过的时候，龙才会舍得再次醒来吧。  
The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2016.2.4. 1:16


End file.
